


Кто догнал Сацуки?

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Series: Радужные драконы Перна [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Молодая золотая поднялась в брачный полет. Следом за ней сорвались остальные драконы, и всадникам довелось пережить насыщенный событиями день, как всегда бывает в таких случаях. Кто-то предпочел спрятаться в уединении, кто-то воспользовался шансом найти себе пару, кто-то (не)удачно оказался в патруле…Когда драконий гон закончится, обитателей Вейра ждет несколько сюрпризов. Но всех волнует один вопрос: кто же все-таки догнал золотую?Парный фик к «О летающих боевых пидорасах»: что во время экспедиции Ю’кио и Ко происходило с остальными обитателями Вейра.Было написано на Kuroko no mini Big Bang-2017.





	Кто догнал Сацуки?

**Author's Note:**

> Условный кроссовер с миром из цикла книг Энн Маккефри «Всадники Перна», некоторые факты канона не соблюдены и/или адаптированы.
> 
> Сердца, восторги и благодарности нашему замечательному артеру ***[Джо]*** <3  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8134415/
> 
> И отдельная безграничная благодарность **Оми** за помощь с вычиткой  <3

**1.**

Жизнь всадника Дж’нпей представлял совсем не так, как это оказалось на самом деле. Ему было всего около пяти оборотов, когда он оказался в Вейре Тейко, и жизнь свою до этого момента он помнил смутно. А вот потом — как будто кто-то плеснул в воспоминания ярких красок. Широкие мазки — разноцветные драконы, цветные точки — люди.

Одним из самых ярких была, конечно, Рико.

То есть Ри’ко. За четыре оборота Дж’нпей худо-бедно притерпелся к собственному исковерканному имени, а вот привыкнуть к ее так и не смог.

«Ри’ко? А как же я?» — капризно спросил Лео, и Дж’нпей закатил глаза.

«Ты тут самый яркий, — согласился он, скользнув взглядом по фиолетовой полосе чешуек, сбегавшей вдоль хребта его дракона. — И красивый. Учуял что-нибудь?»

Ответа не последовало. Дж’нпей вздохнул и в который уже раз не удержался, проследив пальцами фиолетовую чешую, четко выделявшуюся на фоне бронзовой.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что если уж его достал этот безрезультатный двухдневный поиск неизвестно чего, то Лео и вовсе готов по-настоящему взбеситься.

«Фу, Дж’нпей, как вульгарно», — не одобрил его мысли дракон.

«Впасть в элегантную ярость?» — то, что Дж’нпей едва не стал подмастерьем-Арфистом, часто здорово выручало его в общении с собственным драконом. Но иногда мозг буксовал, отказываясь придумать что-то более высокопарное и поэтичное.

К счастью, Лео на сей раз хватило и этого, и они продолжили полет вдоль очередного скалистого каньона очередной крошечной реки. Территория все еще считалась принадлежавшей Равнинному Холду, хотя плато с обитаемыми землями осталось в паре часов позади.

По щеке хлестнула ветка неведомым образом умудрявшегося расти прямо в скале куста.

Лео извинился, хотя, конечно, куст он прекрасно видел и мог бы, вообще-то, облететь. И Дж’нпей его понимал. Ему тоже хотелось поскорее вернуться к месту встречи в надежде, что хоть кто-то из их крыла что-нибудь нашел. Однако упрямство не позволяло сдаться так быстро, хотя преодолеть молчаливое неодобрение Лео — а оно было в несколько раз хуже, чем когда он выражал свое недовольство словами, — было крайне сложно. Но если чему Дж’нпей и научился за четыре оборота жизни с драконом, так это находить компромиссы.

«Давай разберемся с этим ущельем и…» — он не успел додумать, как Лео ускорился. В итоге с ущельем они закончили за несколько мгновений — и Лео стремительно рванул вверх, так что Дж’нпею пришлось сильнее вцепиться в упряжь.

От открывшегося сверху вида захватывало дух.

Ветер свистел в ушах, завивался вокруг, не позволяя толком сосредоточиться, выбивая из головы мысли, усталость и сонливость. Оставалось только ощущение полета. Безграничной свободы.

Мысли и эмоции дракона проходили через Дж’нпея, становились его собственными, и чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее он чувствовал это единение.

Они оба очень любили высоту.

Дж’нпей не представлял, как раньше ему хватало чужих рассказов про полеты. Как хватало летописей о Прохождениях, о жизни всадников: вживую все было совсем по-другому. Как глоток разреженного на высоте воздуха по сравнению с воздухом обычным.

Он смутно помнил, как интересно было читать старые книги. Примерять на себя роль всадника — еще интересней, хотя часть его и смирилась с выбранной дорогой Арфиста.

Кладок в их Вейре не было больше десяти оборотов, а та, судьбоносная, оказалась крошечной. Если бы не Ри’ко, Дж’нпей и на Площадку рождений бы не пошел. Ведь Претендентов было несколько десятков, а яиц всего пять.

«Хорошо, что теперь у тебя есть я, чтобы отучить не вовремя сдаваться», — фыркнул Лео, и Дж’нпею захотелось его хорошенько треснуть между ушей, но он не мог выпустить из рук упряжь: прекрасно почуяв это его намерение, Лео начал закладывать виражи.

«Не волнуйся, я больше не собираюсь сдаваться», — хмуро уверил его Дж’нпей.

Мысленная речь позволяла не орать во время особо прихотливых воздушных кульбитов. Дж’нпей считал себя выше этого.

Для криков во время виражей у них в крыле были Котаро и Ш’ун. И нет, Дж’нпей вовсе не собирался спрашивать, все ли у них в порядке и чем закончилась их вылазка. И Лео тоже выяснял это зря. И в закрытые от него мысли зря пытался пролезть.

В итоге к условленному месту встречи они с Лео добрались первыми. Или нет. Ведь на выступе скалы, похожем на площадку для взлета в вейрах, неоткуда взяться зеленой траве…

Внутри поднялось знакомое раздражение. Даже кулаки зачесались, и он проигнорировал попытку Лео его остановить.

Дж’нпей спрыгнул на скалу, упер кулаки в бедра и, подавляя желание как следует пнуть подозрительную кучу травы, повысил голос:

— Вы вообще улетали куда-нибудь?! Или так тут и провалялись все это время?

Под его взглядом зелень медленно и как будто неохотно вылиняла до блеклой бронзы, и в сложенных драконьих крыльях теперь уже было не увидеть колебаний травы. Зато стало видно всадника — видимо, до этого притаившегося… да попросту спавшего наверняка — под крылом. Он и стоя, кажется, продолжал спать, удобно облокотившись на своего дракона.

К’нтаро все-таки соизволил приоткрыть один глаз, смерил Дж’нпея взглядом и снова зажмурился. Его дракон даже не шелохнулся — но Дж’нпей все равно ощутил, как его будто презрительно взвесили и сочли не стоящим внимания.

«Я просто напомню, что им только и нужно, чтобы ты бесился», — обеспокоенно встрял Лео. Он, разумеется, был прав.

Но удержать себя в руках оказалось очень сложно… Однако после нескольких минут неприкрытых попыток его игнорировать Дж’нпей тоже постарался не обращать внимания на парочку хамелеонов, которые притворялись спящими. Бесящая все-таки способность, она раздражала Дж’нпея чуть ли не с самого Запечатления.

«Можешь узнать, где Ри’ко и Теппей? Я думал, это они тут будут первыми», — попросил он, проверяя, как затянуты на Лео ремни упряжи.

Спину жгло неприятным вниманием. Так и тянуло оглянуться, но он все-таки сдержался, только плечами передернул.

Лео хмыкнул и отвлекся на несколько секунд, пытаясь дозваться Теппея.

Дж’нпей надеялся, что хоть у Ри’ко получилось найти что-нибудь полезное. Хотелось вернуться домой. Не только из-за того, что они уже несколько дней торчали так далеко от Вейра, — иногда патрули выходили и более долгими. Просто этот был какой-то бесполезный. Опрошенные холдеры делали страшные глаза и описывали безумные картины, уверяя, что на их стада нападают неведомые монстры.

Реального подтверждения их словам не было, только пропавший скот; благодаря драконьему нюху удалось найти следы крови, ведущие от плато к горам. И все. В горах можно было спрятать целый Вейр, не то что какого-нибудь крупного хищника.

Искать можно было бесконечно. А в Вейр тем временем должен был вернуться из своих странствий Эйджи, Мастер-Арфист, у которого Дж’нпей когда-то учился. Во время одного из прошлых патрулей их крыло обнаружило непонятные руины в непроходимых лесах на севере, соваться туда без Арфиста Предводитель запретил — а сунуться очень хотелось.

Разведка руин походила на достойный летописей подвиг.

А монотонное прочесывание местности — точно нет.

«Они загнали стаю стражей порога и пытаются украсть оттуда королеву, чтобы выспросить у нее о нападениях на скот, — наконец сообщил Лео, вырывая Дж’нпея из размышлений. Он говорил таким тоном, будто не особо верил в то, что передавал. — И хотят, чтобы мы присоединились. Не только я и ты».

— Мы-то тут при чем, — протянул К’нтаро. — Я бы предпочел остаться в стороне от этого… потрясающего мероприятия.

Он и его дракон никогда не были «при чем». Но уклоняться от своих обязанностей им это обычно не помогало: у Ри’ко был свой рычаг влияния.

«Огромный бронзовый рычаг», — подсказал Лео и злорадно захихикал. Дж’нпей не удержался: оглянулся убедиться, что этой мыслью Лео поделился не только с ним.

Убедился: от темного взгляда чужого дракона стало окончательно не по себе, и он поспешил забраться на спину Лео.

«Но вообще у Макото красивые глаза, — встрял Лео, заставив Дж’нпея замереть. Оставалось только надеяться, что эту светлую мысль Лео решил оставить между ними двумя. — Темно-зеленые, как драгоценные камни. Тебе так не кажется?»

«Я не присматривался, — только и смог ответить на это Дж’нпей, покрепче вцепляясь в упряжь, когда они резко рванули вверх. — Но знаешь, если бы драконы… и Макото в частности могли жечь глазами, то нашего крыла бы просто не существовало. И я не уверен, что устоял бы Вейр».

Ветер бил прямо в лицо, выбивая из глаз слезы, и пронизывал до костей.

«Или не существовало бы самого Макото», — подумав, предположил Лео.

Драконы летели вровень, и Дж’нпей старался не коситься вбок. Лучше всего он бы себя чувствовал, если б они с Лео держались позади. Но это было бы откровенно невежливо и наверняка только послужило бы очередным поводом для насмешек.

А выходить из себя ему не хотелось. Чтобы отвлечься, он даже поддержал этот странный разговор: «Это если бы я или Ри’ко научились жечь глазами».

«Или я», — самодовольно подумал Лео.

Дж’нпей невольно представил его с фиолетовыми искрами пламени из глаз. Лео образ одобрил.

Ри’ко, Теппея и стаю стражей порога — как нормальное драконье крыло, около двадцати голов, — они нашли в небольшой долине. Стая бестолково мельтешила невысоко в воздухе, вокруг них нарезал круги Теппей, медленно, но с явной угрозой. Дикие стражи инстинктивно боялись драконов… да еще в этой стае в основном были синие и коричневые, и королева наверняка удерживала их от боя с бронзовым драконом. Но при этом сняться с места и улететь они тоже не могли, ведь наверняка понимали, что тогда их разобьют и переловят по одиночке.

— Чудно, — выдохнул Дж’нпей, пытаясь высмотреть в разноцветном мельтешении золотую чешую. — И что мы должны…

— Отвлеките их! — крикнула взъерошенная Ри’ко, воинственно махнув рукой. — Они не пускают меня к королеве!

— Я бы на их месте тоже не пустил, — едко заметил К’нтаро, и, несмотря на его неприятный тон, Дж’нпей был склонен согласиться.

«Не хочу драться с этими созданиями, — пожаловался Лео. — Они жуткие».

Причем он наверняка имел в виду не потенциальную опасность. Нет, стражи просто жутко выглядели. Те, которых держали в Холдах, больше походили на драконов. А эти, одичавшие, уже были другими: слишком грубая чешуя, мощные узловатые лапы, короткие крылья… будто вырубленная грубыми инструментами карикатура на настоящего дракона. Во всем их облике ощущалось что-то искаженное и неправильное.

Неудивительно, что они не нравились Лео.

Бронзовых самцов было всего двое, они прикрывали золотую в центре стаи.

«Можешь издали пугнуть их огнем, — предложил Дж’нпей. — Надо просто атаковать одновременно и отогнать их, прочие не полезут, им даже численное преимущество против нас не поможет».

Дж’нпей покосился на К’нтаро. Доверять ни ему, ни его дракону в мирной жизни определенно было нельзя. Но в бою, в Падении, они были боевыми товарищами. Во всяком случае, Дж’нпею очень хотелось в это верить.

Неуклюжие с виду, стражи порога двигались на удивление быстро и ловко. Но до драконов им все равно было далеко, и оттеснить в стороны охранявших королеву бронзовых оказалось делом пары минут. И то большую часть этого времени Дж’нпей потратил на то, чтобы все-таки уговорить своего брезгливого дракона вклиниться между королевой и ближайшим бронзовым стражем.

Ри’ко с боевым кличем оказалась рядом — кажется, через Промежуток — и перепрыгнула с Теппея на золотую королеву стражей. На мгновение все будто замерло, и Дж’нпей с трудом сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Но это же была Ри’ко. Способная запечатлеть бронзового дракона — причем пробравшись на Площадку рождений обманом. Конечно же, она справится с дикой золотой! Она и с золотой драконицей бы справилась…

«Представь, если бы она была всадницей Сацуки», — подхватил Лео, и Дж’нпей поспешно замотал головой, отбрасывая эти мысли. Только такого еще не хватало!

Стражи порога тем временем пришли в движение и медленно опустились на землю, как растерянные птицы. А они остались в воздухе: Ри’ко и пойманная королева, зависший над ними Теппей и Лео с Макото по бокам.

И правда было что-то завораживающее в том, как Ри’ко смотрелась верхом на золотой. Но все-таки Сацуки… Да, по темпераменту Ри’ко была похожа на ее всадника, даже, по мнению Д’жунпея, была еще взрывнее. И их Вейр мог бы просто не пережить ее союза с одной из Радужной кладки!

«Я бы, конечно, догнал Сацуки, — самоуверенно высказался Лео, — но ты же знаешь, что мне больше нравится бронзовый цвет. С моей чешуей он куда лучше гармонирует, чем золотой. Тем более золото-розовый».

При этом против бронзово-розового он ничего не имел.

Дж’нпей погладил его между ушей, огляделся по сторонам и очень, очень, очень понадеялся, что больше никого из их крыла сюда не занесет. Особенно любителей идиотски высказаться по поводу происходящего.

«Ты просто волнуешься, потому что не стал меня слушать, когда я хотел рассказать, где Котаро, — укоризненно заметил Лео. — Не волнуйся, с ними все в порядке».

Дж’нпей, конечно, и не думал волноваться, и Лео уступил ему, сменив тему.

«Это уже не первая стая стражей, которую они поймали и изучили, — поделился он, видимо, расспросив Теппея. — Но первая такая крупная. Мне передать Теппею с его всадницей, как ты недоволен тем, что они опять рискуют в одиночку?»

«Что? Нет, конечно! — возмутился Дж’нпей, следя за тем, как стражи порога собираются под Ри’ко и задирают лобастые головы вверх, наблюдая. — Я сам ей скажу… потом. Им удалось что-нибудь узнать?»

Хотя Ри’ко наверняка расскажет сама. Дж’нпей перевел взгляд на нее и облизал пересохшие губы.

Она низко наклонилась к шее королевы и что-то ей шептала, поглаживая по загривку и мощной шее. Видимо, дикие стражи порога все же сохранили восприимчивость к человеческим мыслям. Ри’ко, безусловно, сможет разузнать все, что ей понадобилось…

Лео подозрительно промолчал, хотя обычно не упускал шанса иронично прокомментировать, что Дж’нпей слишком уж гордится Ри’ко. И еще обычно предлагал сложить в ее честь оду — к счастью, этого совета Дж’нпей уже давно не слышал. Кажется, с тех самых пор, как они с Ри’ко…

Лео хихикнул, обрывая его мысли, и Дж’нпей поспешно опустил голову, надеясь спрятать покрасневшие щеки. Он так и не мог справиться со смущением, стоило только подумать о том, что они с Ри’ко теперь действительно вместе. Наконец-то.

Что можно, если он захочет, например, взять ее за руку…

Лео развеселился еще сильнее, и у Дж’нпея все же получилось отбросить отвлекающие мысли.

И мысли своего дракона о том, как положено обращаться с партнером при встрече, он тоже отбросил. А то слишком смущали.

Королева медленно опустилась на землю, и Ри’ко спрыгнула с ее спины. Она грызла длинную прядку волос, нахмурившись и задумавшись так крепко, что даже не обратила внимания на снявшуюся с места стаю стражей порога. Видимо, они уже были не нужны, и Ри’ко разрешила им улететь… или, может, они так договорились с золотой?

На опустившихся драконов Ри’ко тоже не среагировала, даже на устроившегося за ее спиной Теппея. Тот, будто ощутив что-то, поднял голову и уставился на занервничавшего Дж’нпея.

Еще и чесаться начал, не отводя взгляда, этой своей розовой задней лапой, контрастно выделявшейся на фоне остальной бронзовой чешуи. Наверное, самая нелепая мутация в их крыле… Хотя на чешуе такого оттенка не было видно шрамов, только на ощупь можно было понять, что многие чешуйки повреждены и так и не восстановились после того Падения.

Теппей почему-то с готовностью подпускал к себе Дж’нпея, чужого всадника, причем, кажется, делал это прямо с момента Запечатления… но он вообще был странным. Хотя все-таки лучше уж он, чем Сацуки, с содроганием решил Дж’нпей.

«Иди уже», — ворчливо подтолкнул его лбом в спину Лео, кажется, особенно недовольный мыслями Дж’нпея о другом драконе. Пришлось мысленно извиниться.

Ри’ко вздрогнула, стоило коснуться ее плеча. Она осунулась за эти дни и выглядела ужасно уставшей. Как, наверное, и все они. Дж’нпей не был уверен, спала ли Ри’ко вообще во время их короткой ночевки в Равнинном Холде.

Дж’нпей догадывался, что ее сильно раздражало отсутствие результатов их патруля. Его и самого раздражала эта бесполезная трата времени. Они целых два дня мотались по землям Равнинного Холда в погоне за каким-то призраком!

Ри’ко всмотрелась в его лицо и вдруг улыбнулась. Дж’нпей улыбнулся в ответ. Кажется, на этот раз ему даже удалось не покраснеть.

— Надо дождаться остальных, — Ри’ко провела ладонью по лицу, отбрасывая челку. — Виноваты тут не стражи порога, к сожалению, а ведь мы думали на них… Я проверила несколько стай, но они все в один голос твердят, что на них самих нападают. Если хочешь, попроси Лео показать: мы с Теппеем нашли несколько раненых стражей. Этой стае повезло, они успели вовремя удрать. Королева показала мне, от чего именно. Но было темно, и больше всего она запомнила запах мертвечины и огромную тень с неправильными крыльями.

Ри’ко покачала головой и на мгновение поджала губы. Дж’нпей сжал пальцы на ее плече чуть крепче.

— И мне не нравится идея продолжать и дальше выслеживать что-то опасное всего впятером. Вернемся в Вейр для начала, — она нахмурилась, сердито скрестив руки на груди, и обернулась к Теппею. — Нет, не для того, чтобы ты успел слетать за Сацуки! И не для того, чтобы вы успели забрать выручку со своего тотализатора!

Она ткнула пальцем в сторону К’нтаро и Макото, на удивление заинтересованных с виду. Точно, опять небось принимали ставки на все подряд… После прошлого полета Сацуки, когда ее так никто и не догнал, Госпожа заставила их вернуть владельцам все сделанные ставки, раз никто на такой исход событий не рассчитывал.

А сейчас, выходит, они снова принялись за старое.

Смысл этого мероприятия продолжал ускользать от Дж’нпея, и он все же не выдержал:

— Зачем вообще вам все эти ставки и пари? Вам же не нужны деньги и вещи других людей!

— Так хочет мой дракон, — пожал плечами К’нтаро.

— Ему это все тем более не нужно!

— Нужно, — К’нтаро, очевидно, потеряв к Дж’нпею интерес, провел ладонью по шее своего дракона. Чешуя под его рукой будто пошла рябью и слегка переменила цвет.

«Не будь ты таким наивным, — неодобрительно вмешался Лео. — Макото нравится дурачить людей. Его всаднику — тоже. Вот и все».

«Ты тоже любишь дурачить людей. Иногда не менее жестоко».

Лео притворно обиделся. Вышло у него настолько фальшиво, что Дж’нпей не смог промолчать и подвел итог: «И так же наслаждаешься, мучая жертву. Не лучше Макото».

Он пожалел об этой мысли тут же.

«Ну, если ты так думаешь», — совсем тихо прошелестел Лео и замолчал.

Дж’нпей, закусив губу, позвал его, но никакой реакции не последовало — на этот раз обида была настоящей.

Извиняться не хотелось. По крайней мере, Лео не стал сбрасывать его ладонь и вроде бы благосклонно отнесся к поглаживанию по шее.

— Сацуки же еще не взлетела? — вслух спросил Дж’нпей, когда от молчания в голове стало неуютно.

Ри’ко отвлеклась от разговора с Теппеем и удивленно посмотрела на него:

— Почему нет, взлетела. Еще несколько часов назад.

«Я решил тебе не говорить, — пояснил Лео, пока Дж’нпей пытался подобрать слова. Зато, кажется, про смертельную обиду за сравнение с Макото Лео решил забыть. — Все равно Ри’ко никого не отпустила, Котаро жутко обиделся и даже надолго замолчал».

— Я надеюсь, что мы все же возвращаемся, — неожиданно подал голос К’нтаро, обращаясь к Ри’ко, хотя Дж’нпей уж было подумал, что тот снова заснул. — Это твой любовник тут с тобой, а остальным не так повезло, — он равнодушно пожал плечами в ответ на их взгляды. — Что вы так смотрите? Я просто передал слова моего дракона.

После этой универсальной отговорки они с Макото оскалились в поразительно одинаковых ухмылках. Наконец осознавший смысл его слов красный от смущения Дж’нпей не бросился в драку только потому, что хвост Лео обвил его за пояс.

Он не любил в себе эти вспышки, но никак не мог с ними справиться. Ладно когда эта парочка доставала только его, можно было это игнорировать, а иногда, особенно с помощью Лео, у Дж’нпея даже получалось их отбрить. Но когда К’нтаро с его драконом пытались задеть Ри’ко, Дж’нпей просто взрывался.

Даже понимая, насколько это бессмысленно и что только этого от него и ждут — раз Ри’ко держит себя в руках.

— Вот как, — она тем временем улыбнулась в сторону К’нтаро. Тоже очень по-драконьи. — Тогда мой дракон просит передать, что после того, что он сделал с твоим в прошлый раз, вам не стоит беспокоиться о брачных полетах.

Теппей за ее спиной встряхнулся, складывая крылья поудобнее. Дж’нпей был уверен, что он довольно улыбается.

Макото тоже подобрался, собираясь то ли взлететь, то ли напасть. Хотя вряд ли, Теппей ведь легко мог с ним справиться…

И тут между ними словно из ниоткуда возникло что-то большое, мокрое и громкое. Очевидно, спикировав с высоты, хотя Дж’нпей готов был поклясться, что еще секунду назад других драконов в небе над ними не было.

Лео ведь наверняка знал о приближении напасти — но предупреждать, естественно, не стал.

— Мы, — торжественно и громко возвестил Ш’ун откуда-то из эпицентра бушующей — отряхивающейся — стихии, — еле до вас добрались.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Котаро и Ш’ун умудрялись производить больше шума, чем все их крыло вместе взятое. Таким же громким мог быть Эйкичи, но его всадник умел сводить шум на нет.

Котаро продолжал отряхиваться. Казалось, что крыльев у него не два, а минимум четыре. Ш’ун пытался перекричать его и сообщить Ри’ко, что в целом они ничего не нашли. Кроме неожиданно глубокой и полноводной реки.

Во все стороны летела вода.

Большая часть досталась Дж’нпею. Он очень хотел пойти ругаться, но Лео тихо и провокационно хихикал в его голове, продолжая удерживать хвостом. Остальное осело на К’нтаро с Макото, которые пытались сделать вид, что они и тут не при чем. Хотя наверняка им тоже хотелось навалять очень меткому Котаро.

— Наконец-то, — Ри’ко пряталась от брызг под крылом Теппея. — Вы тоже тут, можно возвращаться…

— Но мы же сейчас мало того что Некоронованные, так еще и неукомплектованные! — бодро выкрикнул Ш’ун, и руки у Дж’нпея так и зачесались до него добраться и немножко придушить, чтобы не болтал всякую ерунду. — Эйкичи и Ш’оты еще нет!

По какой-то неведомой причине это дурацкое слово — «Некоронованные» — разошлось по всему Вейру, так что их крыло теперь иначе и не называли. Хотя Ш’ун впервые их так окрестил тоже во время какого-то патруля, где никто посторонний услышать его не мог. Это случилось сразу после вылупления Радужной кладки, когда их драконы на фоне своих младших родичей перестали казаться такими особенными. Подумаешь: разноцветные глаза, полосы на чешуе, грива эта дурацкая у Котаро (они с Теппеем явно соперничали в нелепости своих особенностей) — когда есть полностью цветные драконы, не укладывающиеся ни в какие схемы и летописи.

Возможно, — скорее всего, — Котаро тогда расстроился больше всех, поэтому Ш’ун и выдал ту фразу про королей, которых не успели короновать до появления новых наследников.

И хотя Дж’нпей успел вовремя зажать ему рот, слово «Некоронованные» все равно появилось. Наверняка Котаро первым его произнес — а потом подхватили остальные драконы.

После того как Лео признал, что это звучит элегантно, Дж’нпей махнул на этого предателя рукой и понадеялся, что никто в Вейре так их называть не будет.

Это была, пожалуй, самая наивная его надежда.

— Они забрались слишком далеко, поэтому вернутся обратно сами, — пояснила Ри’ко.

«Ну и хорошо, мы и так слишком долго летели сюда рядом с Эйкичи», — передернулся Лео.

Дж’нпей сочувственно потрепал его по загривку.

Ри’ко выбралась из-под крыла Теппея и теперь строго смотрела на Ш’уна с Котаро, те даже начали вести себя прилично.

— Они нашли обглоданных коров и следы крови, но не смогли по ним пройти. А мы выяснили, что на стражей порога тоже нападают. А у вас с Котаро, значит, была река…

Ш’ун попытался пригладить гриву своего дракона, кажется, даже смущенный. Грива все равно была больше похожа на мокрую спутанную мочалку.

— Нам показалось, что мы увидели какую-то тень под водой. Я думал, это наше отражение, но оно было неправильное, непохожее. Ненашное, в общем, — после паузы ответил Ш’ун. — Ну и как-то так получилось, что Котаро нырнул.

Он развел руками. Будто бы не мог — или не захотел — своего дракона останавливать.

«Котаро расстроился из-за брачного полета», — пояснил Лео.

«Так и понял», — кивнул Дж’нпей, глядя на сникшую и уже не такую громкую парочку и на все еще хмурившуюся Ри’ко.

И на излучавших волны плохого настроения К’нтаро с его драконом.

Потом потер шею, размял ее, глубоко вздохнул и разбил тишину:

— И как вы думаете, кто догнал Сацуки? Сейджуро? Или кто-то еще, может, даже не из их выводка?

— С одной стороны, я надеюсь, что это был Сейджуро, потому что с его всадником мы сработались. И договорились о том, как вести себя на общих собраниях, — задумчиво протянула Ри’ко. — Но я болею за Тайгу.

И неудивительно, она ведь часто общалась с всадником Тайги, и они с Теппеем даже, кажется, чему-то их обоих учили… Дж’нпей не без труда подавил приступ ревности.

— Вряд ли Сейджуро уступит кому-то. К тому же, остальные Радужные ведь его боятся, разве нет? — «И не только они», — мысленно добавил он, чувствуя, что и Лео согласен с этим утверждением.

Хотя его дракон, признавая, что Сейджуро несколько пугает, все равно за него переживал, рвался опекать и гордился его успехами. И пояснял это тем, что алый цвет — его любимый. И что маленький упорный алый Сейджуро был самым хорошеньким в своей кладке.

Дж’нпей уже смирился с этим. Все-таки его дракон тоже был… особенным.

— Ставку не хотите сделать? Я все равно еще не знаю результатов этого полета, так что никакого обмана, — оживился К’нтаро.

Ри’ко его проигнорировала. Дж’нпей же не удержался:

— А ты сам бы на кого поставил?

Кажется, К’нтаро был удивлен, даже с ответом не нашелся. Или не думал раньше об этом?

Или, что вероятнее, только сделал вид, что удивлен, потому что не хотел раскрывать карты так сразу и делиться информацией. Как и Макото. Вот ведь невыносимо скользкая парочка!

— Мы с Котаро поставили бы на Рету, — вмешался Ш’ун. Кажется, они оба восстановили душевное равновесие, а значит, теперь надо было ожидать атаки дурацкими каламбурами. — Потому что он… как там было… а, считает своего всадника достойным места командира крыла, а то и Предводителя. Да?

Котаро энергично кивнул, блестя рыжими глазами.

— Да ладно, вот кто-кто, а Ю’кио вообще не амбициозный. И он же свихнется, бедняга, управляя таким крылом, и наверняка это понимает, — хмыкнула Ри’ко. — А если говорить о том, кто из всадников больше претендует на мое… в смысле, на место Предводителя в будущем… Тогда я бы сказала, что догнать Сацуки вполне мог бы и Дайки. Или даже Ацуши.

— Мы тоже за Дайки, — хмуро сказал К’нтаро. Он как-то странно смотрел на своего дракона, да и вообще Дж’нпей, кажется, впервые в жизни видел их с Макото в таком состоянии. Будто им обоим было неуютно.

Ри’ко вдруг заулыбалась, закусила губу и опустила голову, явно сдерживаясь от какого-то высказывания. Надо бы потом спросить у нее, в чем дело…

— Ладно, — она решительно выпрямилась, снова отбрасывая челку с лица. — Если кто-то из вас угадал — будет главным в следующем патруле. А теперь давайте-ка отправляться обратно…

Ш’ун и Котаро исчезли еще до того, как Ри’ко договорила — она прервалась и проводила их взглядом. Дж’нпей с облегчением вздохнул, довольный, что обошлось минимумом каламбуров.

— Возвращаемся, — скомандовала Ри’ко.

Дж’нпей поймал на себе ее взгляд — и в груди знакомо затлело. Он глубоко вздохнул, сосредоточившись, чтобы представить себе Вейр с высоты полета. И только когда они с Лео прыгнули в Промежуток, общая картина вдруг сменилась, словно увеличилась, и на передний план выдвинулась одна конкретная часть Тейко…

И через бесконечно долгую холодную секунду Лео и Теппей задели друг друга крыльями, вместе вынырнув на площадку перед вейром Ри’ко.

 

**2.**

Шинтаро опять дулся. Это было первое, что ощутил К’зунари по пробуждении. Перевернулся на другой бок, не открывая глаз, поскреб поясницу и мысленно спросил: «Что случилось?»

На ответ он особо не рассчитывал, поэтому не удивился, когда его не получил.

Было непривычно тихо: обычно до личного вейра К’зунари в любое время суток доносился смутный гул голосов и скрежет металла о металл из кузней неподалеку. А сейчас в воздухе разлилась спокойная тишина, полная какого-то неназванного ожидания.

Похоже, все еще отлеживались и не спешили прерывать уединение после внезапного полета золотой.

К’зунари приоткрыл глаз. В слуховое окно прямо над кроватью было видно рыже-фиолетовые облака закатного неба. Он зевнул так смачно, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть, и медленно сел, потирая шею.

Сам он накануне ночью вызвался слетать в Равнинный Холд, чтобы передать тамошним старейшинам послание Предводителя. А вернувшись и посмотрев сверху на общую суматоху, мысленно махнул на все рукой и пошел спать. Вот так просто и без лишних амбиций.

Вернее, сначала все-таки завернул на кухни, где пара знакомых из другого крыла предложила провести время вместе, раз уж такой повод. И раньше К’зунари был бы только за, еще даже до того, как обрел своего дракона, да и после тоже. Например, в прошлый неудавшийся полет Сацуки он сумел перехватить всадника Сейджуро, чем очень гордился, хотя внимательный взгляд самого Сейджуро тогда заставил его нервничать, пусть он этого и не показал.

Все-таки общая атмосфера стихийного, ни к чему не обязывающего разврата была неотъемлемой частью жизни всадников. Но теперь К’зунари вроде как состоял в официальных отношениях, хоть это ощущение и было до сих пор внове. Вот только его партнера, как назло, угораздило отправиться в патруль в самый интересный момент!

Поэтому К’зунари и принял стратегическое решение провести время в одиночестве. Заснуть ему, правда, удалось не сразу: в крови ленивым жаром блуждало драконье возбуждение — но в итоге усталость взяла свое.

К’зунари смочил полотенце водой из кувшина, протер лицо и наконец поднялся на ноги. Он точно знал — чувствовал, — куда надо идти, но не торопился. Сделал пару простых упражнений, чтобы размяться после сна, прихватил несколько сухарей из своих запасов, пихнул за пояс большую металлическую пилку и прошел в соседнюю пещеру.

Обиженный Шинтаро умел занимать неправдоподобно мало места. Вот и сейчас он лежал мордой к дальней стене, свернувшись плотным чешуйчатым бубликом, и в сумраке казался не зелено-бронзовым, а почти черным.

К’зунари почесал в затылке, разглядывая этот памятник унынию, скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул:

— Глядя на тебя, можно подумать, что вчера произошло не иначе как Падение Нитей, выжегших половину округи и два крыла сразу.

Даже шутить о таком было жутковато, по спине пробежал холодок при одной мысли — но Шинтаро никак не прореагировал, закрывшись мысленно и эмоционально.

К’зунари снова почесал затылок, шагнул ближе и зашел с козырей:

— Ну Ши-ин, не игнорируй меня!

Мощная спина заметно напряглась, длинный хвост дернулся, прочертив полосу в песке, и в голове наконец прозвучал родной высокомерный голос: «Сколько раз я должен просить не называть меня так?»

К’зунари ухмыльнулся, плюхнулся рядом и без церемоний привалился к теплому чешуйчатому боку:

— Проси сколько хочешь, но я все равно буду. А почему нет, собственно? Наши имена сокращают же для вашего удобства, так почему бы не делать и наоборот тоже? Все должно быть взаимно и равноценно!

Шинтаро только возмущенно запыхтел в ответ. К’зунари негромко рассмеялся, похлопал его ладонью по основанию хвоста и уже серьезней спросил:

— Ну и что все-таки случилось? Если ты не скажешь прямо, я не догадаюсь. Но все равно буду гадать и придумывать разные дурацкие варианты!

Бок под его спиной ощутимо колыхнулся, когда Шинтаро громко фыркнул. Какое-то время после этого было тихо. К’зунари уже почти начал задремывать снова, но Шинтаро все-таки ответил, неохотно и мрачно: «Сацуки. Приметы говорят, что сейчас неблагополучное время для брачного полета».

О. Даже так. Хотя вообще-то можно было догадаться: Алекс строго запретила тогда еще маленьким Радужным вылетать из Вейра без проверки счастливого времени, которое научила вычислять по звездам, чтобы они не совались раньше срока под Падение. Шинтаро единственный отнесся к этим приметам серьезно и поверил в них — в итоге единственный же и пострадал в их первый полет за территорию Вейра…

Во рту пересохло от одного воспоминания. Ощутив ворчливое беспокойство своего дракона, К’зунари поспешно отогнал эти неуместные мысли и погладил теплую, чуть шершавую чешую:

— Да ладно, весь Вейр давно ждал, что она вот-вот полетит. К’нтаро с Макото вон тотализатор организовали даже!

Шинтаро тут же напрягся: «Тотализатор? Ты что, тоже…»

— Ха! — прервал его К’зунари, дернув плечом. — Что я, дурак, что ли, участвовать в чем-либо с этой парой хамелеонов? Нет уж, спасибо! Хотя… если б я все-таки участвовал… То поставил бы на то, что Сацуки догонит Теппей. Просто потому что Ри’ко слишком хочет стать следующим Предводителем. Но все Некоронованные улетели в патруль, так что единственными реальными претендентами остались Радужные. Ты, кстати, сам не думал?

Он спросил просто с целью подразнить, потому что прекрасно знал — чувствовал — ответ. Поэтому ничуть не удивился, когда его обдало горячей волной возмущения. Только рассмеялся, достал из-за пояса пилку, ткнул локтем в чешуйчатый бок и потребовал:

— Давай сюда левую лапу. Я видел, у тебя коготь расслоился.

Шинтаро явно растерялся от такой смены темы. Какое-то время он упрямился и не шевелился. Потом все же заелозил и гибко извернулся так, чтобы по-прежнему не поворачиваться к К’зунари мордой, но при этом пихнул ему на колени нужную лапу. От этого жеста, в общем-то, незначительного, в груди расправила крылья глупая нежность. Хотелось схватить дракона в охапку и тискать, как что-то маленькое и пушистое. Но К’зунари сдержался и аккуратно обхватил пальцами жесткий и острый темно-серый коготь, приладил к нему пилку и принялся за работу.

Шинтаро немного расслабился, даже скользнул кончиком хвоста по его лодыжке. Выждав для верности еще пару минут, К’зунари понадеялся, что усыпил его бдительность, и с притворной небрежностью спросил:

— И кто в итоге ее догнал?

Шинтаро дернулся от неожиданности и резко отобрал лапу, едва не поцарапав его запястье когтем. И отгородился лаконичным: «Неважно».

Что-то странное было в его интонации… неуловимое, почти растерянное…

К’зунари изумленно приоткрыл рот и чуть не выронил пилку:

— Ты не знаешь?! Нет, серьезно? Вы ж обычно чувствуете друг друга всегда… во всяком случае, такие вещи, — он покачал головой и ободряюще похлопал по чешуйчатому боку.

Понятно теперь, почему Шинтаро расстроен: он терпеть не мог чего-то не знать. Особенно когда это имело отношение к его крылу, которое он ворчливо опекал.

«Он тоже за ней погнался».

К’зунари замер, не сразу осознав смысл.

А потом стали очевидны две вещи.

Шинтаро сам, добровольно отделился от сознания остальной кладки.

Но главное — истинная причина его обиды была совсем не в том, что он не знал, кто догнал Сацуки. И уж тем более не в том, что она сорвалась в полет в «неблагополучное время».

К’зунари выпрямился, отложил пилку подальше, провел ладонью по так и лежавшему у него на ступне кончику хвоста и негромко произнес:

— Да ладно. Ты правда думаешь, что ее догнал Сейджуро?

Прежде чем уйти в свой вейр спать, он видел в небе две красные точки, гнавшиеся за золотой.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что Шинтаро это так сильно заденет и оскорбит!

Да, они с Сейджуро постоянно были вместе: и в бою, и в мирной повседневности — страховали друг друга и поддерживали, что выглядело умилительно, особенно когда они по драконьей привычке спали клубком в одном гнезде. Да что там говорить, К’зунари даже подкатил к всаднику Сейджуро, хотя обычно это дракон выбирал себе партнера исходя из выбора своего человека, а не наоборот. Шинтаро тогда возмутился, что таких жертв ему не надо (хотя какие жертвы?) и что с Сейджуро они разберутся сами. Видимо, так и не разобрались.

К’зунари глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок, размышляя, что еще тут можно сказать, а чего говорить не стоит.

По правде говоря, он немного ревновал своего дракона к чужому, хотя прекрасно осознавал и признавал, насколько это глупо. Но у Шинтаро всегда были проблемы с доверием, и К’зунари гордился, что только он такой особенный, кому удалось преодолеть этот барьер, и все такое.

Но Сейджуро был особенным вдвойне.

К’зунари устроился поудобней, вновь прислонившись к теплому боку — хотелось укрыться крылом как одеялом, но Шинтаро прижал их к туловищу слишком плотно, — и захрустел сухарями с притворной небрежностью.

— Иногда я не понимаю ваши отношения, — признался он.

Шинтаро дернул хвостом, убирая его из-под пальцев К’зунари, и фыркнул:

«Ваши отношения с тем всадником вообще лишены здравого смысла».

Он всегда звал его не по имени, а «тот всадник», отстраняясь и не желая признавать чужого человека. К’зунари подозревал, что на самом деле, вопреки своим словам, Шинтаро был расстроен, что отношения К’зунари с всадником Сейджуро не пошли дальше одной ночи. И первым инстинктом было — все исправить, сделать так, чтобы его дракону было хорошо… А затем он решил — еще чего! Вся жизнь — это поиск компромиссов, и пора бы некоторым эгоистичным и чешуйчатым это выучить.

Поэтому К’зунари забросил в рот еще один сухарик и пожал плечами:

— Зато полны каламбуров. У нас-то как раз все просто и прямолинейно! — хмыкнул он и исправился: — Ну хорошо, иногда криволинейно…

«Как раз этого я и не понимаю! — возмутился Шинтаро. — Как можно вообще так небрежно относиться к…» — он закрылся, не закончив мысль, и снова надулся. Как большой бронзово-зеленый шарик, постучишь по боку — и раздастся звонкий гул.

К’зунари покачал головой и вытянул ноги, рассматривая глубокие царапины на правом колене (последствия неудачной встречи с терновым кустом во время прошлого патруля). Наверняка весь Вейр сейчас приходит в себя и гадает, кто же догнал золотую.

Все-таки немного жаль, что он не успел принять участие в пари. Потому что перед сном успел увидеть то, чего, кажется, не заметили остальные. И если его догадка верна…

Не удержавшись, он хихикнул. Шинтаро напрягся и мрачно проворчал: «Иногда я очень рад, что ты отгораживаешь от меня свои мысли. Мне и так приходится выслушивать слишком много глупостей».

Разумеется, на самом деле это означало, что он совсем не рад, обижен и вообще подозревает всякое.

Хотя К’зунари родился и вырос в Вейре, окруженный драконами и всадниками всю жизнь, он даже представить не мог, насколько хлопотно на самом деле иметь своего собственного дракона.

И насколько великолепно.

Шинтаро заворчал в раздраженном смущении, когда К’зунари специально направил в его сторону эти свои мысли, и оплел хвостом его запястье, притворившись, что это все случайность и вообще неосознанные рефлексы.

— Э-эй, есть кто дома? Принимайте усталые кости гостей! — раздался снаружи веселый голос.

К’зунари вскинул голову, расплывшись в улыбке, и неторопливо поднялся на ноги. Шинтаро тут же выпустил его запястье, сделав вид, что не очень-то и хотелось, и свернулся еще более плотным клубком, явно решив игнорировать чужаков. Хотя мог бы уже и привыкнуть, что они теперь тут частые гости.

Котаро завис в воздухе перед посадочной площадкой их вейра и мощно бил бронзовыми крыльями, взвихряя теплые струи воздуха. На фоне красно-рыжего угасающего заката они оба выглядели впечатляюще: яркие блики на чешуе и вьющаяся вымпелом рыжая грива дракона, в черных волосах всадника — тоже всполохи, как языки пламени.

К’зунари вышел им навстречу и отсалютовал. Изображение на мгновение раздвоилось, и он почувствовал, как Шинтаро смотрит его глазами, чтобы не высовывать голову из убежища. Ленивый дракон.

В том первом неудачном Падении он получил травму, после которой стал плохо видеть, поэтому теперь иногда полагался на зрение своего всадника. Ощущения были своеобразные, но К’зунари уже привык. Они даже обсуждали это как-то с Шо’ичи, у которого была похожая проблема, только наоборот: плохо видящий всадник иногда смотрел глазами дракона.

К’зунари не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал раздраженное фырканье Шинтаро, не оценившего эстетику образа, но отмахнулся и улыбнулся шире:

— Какие вести принесли гости?

Ш’ун торжественно раскинул руки в стороны и объявил, словно оглашал мудрость древних:

— Солнце село за горизонт — бодрствовать самый резон!

Под глазами у него были глубокие тени от усталости, но выглядел он довольным, а главное — вполне здоровым, что всегда немаловажно после патруля.

Прежде чем К’зунари придумал, что на это можно ответить, Котаро тряхнул головой, и Ш’ун тут же отвлекся на него, весело рассмеявшись:

— Да, ты совершенно прав, «горизонт» — это правда как «горе» и «зонт»! — Котаро неодобрительно цокнул торчащим клыком, и Ш’ун поспешил исправиться: — Хорошо-хорошо, ты, конечно же, всегда прав и вообще самый правый дракон во всем Вейре.

Рыжие глаза триумфально сверкнули. К’зунари с трудом сдержал собственное веселье и спросил:

— Ну как, нашли что-нибудь интересное? Вы тут многое пропустили, между прочим!

О том, что сам он тоже все это проспал, он скромно умолчал.

Ш’ун перевел взгляд на него, отбросил попавшие в рот волосы и подмигнул:

— Мы разведали глубокую пропасть — и можем поведать про пасть не одного стража порога! И эти стражи порога не совсем пропащие, доложу я вам. Пути наши были весьма запутанными, но пытливый ум позволил выпутать много любопытного. А еще мы разведали реку!

— Жду не дождусь, — с готовностью откликнулся К’зунари, не став комментировать каламбуры.

Он не всегда их понимал, но научился принимать, тем более что иногда они правда бывали забавными. И Ш’ун так сиял всякий раз, когда его игру слов хвалили, что всегда ужасно бесило Дж’нпея.

Котаро издал горлом громкий клокочущий звук, Ш’ун прислушался к нему и кивнул:

— Кстати, мы тут завернули сначала к себе в вейр и видели Ю’кио и Шо’ичи с их драконами, они летели куда-то к северным пещерам.

К’зунари мысленно похлопал себя по спине и пожалел о еще одном упущенном пари.

До Ш’уна он был совсем не против завести отношения с другим всадником: они с Ю’кио подружились, когда тот только прибыл в Вейр и все ему было в новинку, а для К’зунари был в новинку человек, выросший где-то там, в открытом мире за пределами Вейра, и было интересно его учить всякому и рассказывать о жизни здесь.

Но Шо’ичи — совсем не из тех людей, на чьем пути стоит вставать (даже Макото не решился принимать ставки, как долго Шо’ичи будет добиваться своего), так что К’зунари переключился довольно быстро и без особых сожалений. Потому что жизнь слишком хороша и коротка, чтобы тратить ее на размышления о несбывшемся.

Последнюю мысль он прицельно и многозначительно направил в сторону Шинтаро, но тот только высокомерно хмыкнул и отгородил сознание.

— Так вот, это вдохновило меня на одну идею, — продолжил тем временем Ш’ун. — И мы даже успели захватить с кухонь добычу!

И он продемонстрировал накрытую полотенцем корзинку, от которой аппетитно пахло свежим хлебом и мясом со специями.

Живот тут же с энтузиазмом заурчал — все-таки одними сухарями здоровый молодой организм не накормишь.

— Отлично, пикник! — обрадовался К’зунари, потирая ладони.

Обменялся пристальными взглядами с Ш’уном, улыбнулся еще шире, глубоко вдохнул, решаясь.

А потом быстро сделал четыре коротких шага, что отделяли его от края площадки, и с боевым кличем прыгнул вперед, в воздух, под которым был обрыв и скалистая земля далеко-далеко внизу.

Обеспокоенный, почти испуганный рык Шинтаро эхом прозвенел в голове:

«Что ты делаешь?!»

Уши тут же заложило от ветра, но К’зунари не успел ни зажмуриться, ни толком испугаться — хотя сердце на мгновение замерло в груди, — как драконьи когти сжались на его куртке, перехватив под мышкой и за шиворот. Его падение прервалось, не начавшись. Котаро перехватил его ловко и на удивление осторожно, но дышать все равно стало немного тяжело: воротник сдавил горло, и комфортным такой способ передвижения, в отличие от поездки верхом, назвать было нельзя.

Однако это стоило того, чтобы взбодрить и расшевелить Шинтаро. Тот наконец развернулся из своего бублика и негодующе вскинулся, высунув из пещеры голову на длинной шее:

«О чем ты думал вообще, как можно так рисковать? Это совершенно безответственно! И нельзя позволять чужому дракону так себя хватать, это опасно!»

К’зунари приглушенно рассмеялся, взмахнул руками, как крыльями, и насмешливо протянул:

— Ши-ин, догони нас!

Котаро громко рассмеялся — К’зунари всем телом ощутил вибрации в его груди, и это поневоле пугало, — сделал вираж и стрелой рванулся прочь, в закат. Ветер бил в лицо, пришлось зажмуриться, но К’зунари не удержался и засмеялся тоже, ощущая необыкновенную свободу.

Разумеется, Шинтаро в негодовании бросился следом, позабыв про свою хандру и обиду на Сейджуро.

Прошлый неудавшийся полет золотой принес много откровений, неожиданностей и испорченных — а иногда и совсем наоборот — отношений.

Интересно, что принесет этот?

— Погоня после гона — это годно! — громко вынес вердикт Ш’ун где-то там, наверху, над смеющейся и стремительной массой своего дракона.

Все-таки с ним правда было хорошо и просто, они отлично друг друга понимали и одинаково любили повеселиться и подшутить над остальными.

Но главная причина легкости их отношений была в том, что они, не сговариваясь, понимали: для каждого из них самое важное в жизни — их драконы, поэтому они не ждали и не требовали друг от друга большего, чем могли дать.

В конце концов, это абсолютно естественно для большинства всадников.

Хотя, разумеется, признаваться в этом своему дракону К’зунари не планировал.

А ведь подумать только: все началось с вездесущего Макото. Тот чего-то наболтал и убедил Котаро, что для повышения статуса Ш’уна как всадника необходимо догнать самую крупную и сильную зеленую самку. А доверчивый Котаро купился.

Шинтаро удивился очень сильно, но все-таки сумел отбиться.

А К’зунари с Ш’уном тогда так ржали в обнимку, что сами не заметили, как начали целоваться. И потом благополучно продолжили.

К’зунари довольно улыбнулся этому воспоминанию и подставил лицо ветру, готовясь отлично провести остаток вечера.

Только любопытно: хоть кто-нибудь из всадников Некоронованных на фоне полета Сацуки вспомнил, что им положено отчитаться у Госпожи?

 

**3.**

Чужой полет ощущался занозой в мозгу. Алекс из-за этого не находила себе места — и не она одна. Масако пыталась сосредоточиться над Записями, но Алекс-то знала, что кроме даты полета Сацуки там за последние несколько часов так ничего и не появилось.

Алекс пыталась напомнить, что надо поесть, поспать, выяснить, как обстоят дела на кухнях и не помрут ли их всадники после гона от голода, сколько птиц стоил полет Сацуки, но ответа не было.

«Ну давай слетаем к этому твоему», — наконец предложила Алекс, и Масако, которая уже отложила Записи и теперь сидела над письмом, сердито захлопнула от нее свое сознание.

Ладно, на самом деле все эти хозяйственные дела были неважными. Но это Масако тут стремилась стать идеальной Госпожой, и кто, если не Алекс, должен был помогать ей этому идеалу соответствовать?

И все-таки хватит уже корпеть над этими дурацкими закорючками-буквами!

Алекс вздохнула, высунула нос из пещеры, изучая обстановку. Вечерело, так что, скорее всего, самое буйство гона уже миновало. Отыскивать Сацуки и уточнять непосредственно у нее Алекс не хотелось.

Вместо этого она прислушалась к мыслям других своих детей, выбирая нужного.

«Позови Т’цую к нам с Масако», — нежно попросила Алекс.

«Отстань от него», — буркнул Ацуши в ответ.

Он где-то дремал и был не особо доволен тем, что Алекс мешает ему заснуть нормально. А еще, кажется, он спрятался и от Т’цуи тоже — и зачем только, глупый ребенок — и не хотел выдавать свое убежище.

«Тогда я попрошу Тайгу», — с деланным зевком сообщила Алекс и даже смогла не рассмеяться от тут же прилетевшего в нее всплеска ревности и недовольства.

С Ацуши было сложно. На угрозы он почти не велся, сокровищами и звездами его заинтересовать не выходило, соревноваться он особо не любил — но при этом стоило поставить ему в пример, допустим, Тайгу, как Алекс получала самое послушное дитя в мире.

Ну, подумаешь, что дитя от этого разгоралось жаждой битвы и что-нибудь ломало или поджигало.

Еще можно было призвать на помощь Теппея, но Т’цуя очень просил этого не делать, да и старший выводок еще не вернулся. Уже пару дней их нет… Алекс потянулась было напомнить об этом Масако, но тут до нее долетела еще одна порция недовольства Ацуши.

«Я передал Т’цуе, оставь меня в покое, — проворчал он. — И его тоже. Извращенка. Ты старая для него, и ты дракон. И он мой!»

Алекс довольно облизнулась, обрывая связь, и приготовилась ждать.

Масако наверняка уже узнала, что Алекс что-то задумала, но та постаралась не выдавать никаких подробностей. Сюрприз должен быть сюрпризом. Масако ведь тоже не показывала Алекс, что там делает. Хотя наверняка продолжала строчить свое письмо.

Ну вот если адресат надумает появиться в их Вейре, Алекс, так уж и быть, поднимется в брачный полет. Она выбралась на солнце на посадочную площадку вейра и прикрыла глаза, представляя себе, как это будет здорово.

Не помнить себя от азарта. Вернуться в небо на такую высоту, где становится трудно дышать. Уворачиваться от уже знакомых драконов. Испытать свои выводки — наверняка ведь тоже не удержатся от попытки ее догнать.

Получить свою награду.

Алекс даже потянулась сознанием к Кацунори — может быть, им все-таки стоит провести сейчас репетицию…

И вздрогнула.

«Алекс», — чужой, слишком резкий, громкий, неправильный голос воткнулся прямо в голову, и она вскинулась, инстинктивно отряхиваясь, сбрасывая с себя чужое прикосновение.

Т’цуя вскинул обе руки и шагнул назад.

— Я так звал, ты не отвечала, — виновато сказал он вслух, пока Алекс успокаивала панику внутри себя.

Т’цуя рос рядом целых восемнадцать оборотов и успел переобщаться, наверное, со всеми драконами их Вейра. Никто так до конца и не привык к его особенности, к тому, что Т’цуя может обмениваться мыслями с любым драконом, если прикоснется.

Алекс подставила голову, сомкнула веки, ощущая осторожное, едва ощутимое поглаживание по шее.

«Я задумалась слишком глубоко, прости».

«Все в порядке, — на этот раз она была готова к голосу Т’цуи у себя в сознании. — Это ты меня звала? Или Госпожа? И где она?»

Если быть готовой, чужой человеческий голос в голове ощущался не так уж неприятно. Это было странно. Как щекотка вдоль хребта, только глубже, под чешуей, прямо по чувствительной коже, по нервам.

Т’цуя немного дрожал — его наверняка тоже щекотало присутствие Алекс в голове.

Она как-то спрашивала у него, есть ли разница между тем, как он слышит своего дракона и всех прочих.

«У Ацуши теплый голос, — сказал тогда Т’цуя. — У вас холодные».

И передернулся, как будто ему в самом деле стало холодно.

После этого случая Алекс какое-то время даже старалась с ним не разговаривать. Но маленький наблюдательный хитрюга это заметил, и поговорить все-таки пришлось. Тогда они решили, что и драконы, и Т’цуя будут каждый раз спрашивать разрешения перед разговором. Хотя они и так вроде бы спрашивали… Иногда. Если было настроение.

«Мы позвали, — наконец ответила Алекс. — Чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке в вашем крыле».

«Почему меня?»

Алекс сердито на него фыркнула — так, чтобы волосы взъерошить. У нее были подозрения, что просто так Т’цуя откажется отвлекать Масако — но была и идея, как это обойти.

«Всадник Сейджуро занят, а ты следующий по старшинству».

Вернее, эту должность они делили вместе с Шо’ичи, но тот, похоже, тоже был недоступен. Да и не то чтобы Алекс горела желанием обсуждать возникшую проблему с ним, даже если б могла.

«Только я что-то не припомню, чтобы командир крыла или его помощники отчитывались о поведении подчиненных во время брачного полета, — парировал Т’цуя. Еще и по носу ее похлопал, сбивая с мысли. — В чем дело?»

Алекс недовольно заворчала. Т’цуя продолжал внимательно на нее смотреть, и пришлось неохотно признаться:

«Масако заперлась там с этими бумажками и сидит».

— Уже не сидит, — на голову, ровно между ушей, опустилась крепкая палка. Не больно, но ощутимо. — Ты так запаниковала, что я почувствовала это и вышла проверить.

Все-таки в том Холде, откуда Масако была родом, порядки были неправильные. Зато дисциплина, наверное, на высоте.

Она скрестила руки на груди, недовольно глядя на Алекс. Та отмахнулась хвостом и потянулась к Т’цуе, чтобы погладил пострадавшее место.

— Госпожа, — Т’цуя приветственно кивнул.

Масако кивнула ему в ответ и снова принялась смотреть на Алекс. Очень пристально и даже осуждающе.

При этом мысли свои она почти не открывала. Алекс раздраженно хлестнула себя хвостом по бокам. Все приходится делать самой!

«Записи, — высказалась она. — Тебе же нужно описать, чем закончилось, кто летал, да? Я решила помочь! А Т’цуя там самый ответственный, самый…»

«Я тоже слышу», — со смешком вмешался Т’цуя.

Масако устало провела ладонью по лицу.

— Некоторые драконы слишком любят вмешиваться в нашу жизнь, да? — вздохнула она.

— Наверное, это в их природе, — Т’цуя убрал руку, и Алекс перестала его слышать.

Следовать за ним она не рискнула. Вместо этого внимательней прислушалась к Масако. Та вроде бы не сердилась уже, щурилась на заходящее солнце и улыбалась Т’цуе.

— Думаю, мне и вправду понадобится доклад, — решила она.

— Только я, к сожалению, не знаю, чем все закончилось, — виновато развел руками он. — Конфликтов не было, никто не дрался и не пытался одолеть остальных силой. А сейчас тем более все спокойно.

Масако кивнула. Несколько секунд они с Т’цуей смотрели друг на друга, а потом как будто расслабились.

Алекс довольно вздохнула, когда Масако прислонилась к ее боку.

— Эйджи еще не вернулся, но когда придет, мы проведем общее собрание. Попытаемся все-таки наконец выяснить, что происходит с кладками Алекс.

«Все нормально с ними», — проворчала Алекс.

Да, они оказались необычными. Но это же ее дети, и она была уверена, что с ними все в порядке. Просто… просто почему-то так получилось с цветом. И с прочими… особенностями. Судя по всему, так проявилось какое-то неизученное влияние Промежутка. Вероятно, ей все же не стоило вылетать на то неурочное Падение четыре оборота назад вскоре после брачного полета…

Люди беспокоились о ее кладках сильнее нее самой, настолько, что Арфист их Вейра даже отправился изучать эти их летописи. Будто надеялся найти там упоминание, что у кого-то еще когда-то в прошлом были такие дети.

Но Алекс была уверена, что она — и ее последние выводки — уникальны.

— Да, конечно, — поправилась Масако, похлопав Алекс по шее. Стало немного спокойнее. — Но все равно у Эйджи наверняка много новостей. Хоть какое-то событие в нашем сонном Вейре.

— Кроме Падений и брачных полетов, — подхватил заинтересовавшийся Т’цуя. — Собрание для командиров крыльев?

— Вы с Шо’ичи тоже можете прийти, — пообещала Масако, помолчала и с почти незаметной неохотой продолжила: — Спасибо, что навестил нас, но у тебя наверняка есть еще дела?

— Нет, все в порядке, — Т’цуя качнул головой, но бросил взгляд наверх — ох, Алекс не надо было читать его мысли, чтобы знать, на чей вейр он смотрит — и задумался.

Алекс попыталась передать Масако, что неплохо бы задержать его здесь, с ними — но та почему-то была недовольна этой идеей.

Фыркнув в ответ, Алекс перебралась поближе к Т’цуе.

«Знаешь, если ты кого-то хочешь, помогает ему об этом сказать», — заметила Алекс, когда он ее погладил.

Т’цуя точно услышал, но отвечать не стал. Впрочем, Алекс и так слишком хорошо знала этот его «я-сам-разберусь» взгляд.

Масако внимательно наблюдала за ними, и Алекс захотелось ткнуться лбом в ее плечо — как все-таки хорошо было снова ее слышать! И иметь возможность высказаться.

«Ты же тоже рада его видеть. Пусть не уходит подольше? Возьми его с собой, когда будешь заниматься другими скучными делами».

И хорошо, что ты больше не тоскуешь, добавила она для себя.

Масако со вздохом покачала головой. Как будто мысли Алекс до нее все-таки дошли целиком, и теперь она их сама обдумывала — закусив губу и нахмурившись.

Даже так Алекс ей любовалась.

Ее Масако была очень красивая. И умная. И храбрая. И заслуживала свой собственный Вейр. И лучшую золотую королеву.

«Твоя скромность явно передалась твоим детям в полном объеме», — фыркнула Масако. Хотя она только делала вид, что недовольна, так что спорить Алекс не стала.

Хотелось размять крылья, и в то же время отходить сейчас от Масако она была не готова. И чтобы та куда-то уходила тоже не было ни малейшего желания.

Алекс обвела взглядом Чашу, придумывая новую тему для разговора. Вот, например, птичник.

«Как думаешь, новенький мальчик в курсе, как прошел полет?» — спросила она, снова ткнувшись мордой в руку Т’цуи, чтобы вовлечь его в разговор.

— Какой еще мальчик? — взглядом Масако требовала выражаться яснее, и Алекс недовольно встряхнулась. Пояснять все же пришлось.

«Этот, громкий, который тебе на Дайки всегда жалуется. А тут у него еще и Сацуки много птиц выпила».

— Коске, — напомнила Масако. Алекс демонстративно сморщила нос. Чужие человеческие имена перекатывались в мыслях как тяжелые камни. И почему люди не могут придумать себе какое-нибудь одно удобное общее наименование и пользоваться им? А имена всадникам давали бы драконы, запечатлевшись.

Фантазеркой себя Алекс не считала, как бы громко Масако об этом не думала. Так ведь и в самом деле было бы намного удобнее!

— Он уже пришел в себя после разорительного набега, — улыбнулся Т’цуя, видимо, высмотрев, что в интересующем его вейре никого нет, и решив пока остаться.

— Я навещу птичник, — решила Масако. — Еще хорошо бы дождаться, что там выяснили наши разведчики, — она подождала, пока Алекс с ней согласится, и вдруг перешла на каверзные высказывания.

К счастью, мысленно: «Я думала, вы тоже взлетите».

Алекс фыркнула. Она ловила отзвук эмоций поднявшейся Сацуки, и ей хотелось взлететь тоже — она ведь чувствовала азарт и нетерпение Кацунори.

Но взлететь, зная, что Масако уйдет в свой вейр и будет лежать, свернувшись клубком и вцепившись зубами в подушку, Алекс не могла.

«Мы стали слишком стары и тяжелы на подъем, — пояснила она, тщательно загнав подальше настоящие мысли. И добавила в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Масако: — Нам было лень».

Она потянулась всем телом, махнула хвостом, разминаясь. Подумала, что в самом деле стареет: раньше не упустила бы случая уколоть Масако, что своего партнера надо было в первую очередь забирать в свой Вейр. Или хотя бы держать под рукой на случай брачного полета. Или забыть и найти утешение с кем-нибудь еще — Алекс ведь позволила бы любому дракону себя догнать, если бы Масако это понадобилось.

Но они обе были слишком упертые, поэтому Алекс летала с Кацунори, а Масако, сцепив зубы, пережидала. Почему-то она считала неправильным думать о ком-то во время брачных полетов Алекс с драконом другого всадника. Глупая.

Алекс с нежностью потерлась об нее, так что Масако пошатнулась, и вскинула голову, прислушиваясь.

Перед мысленным взглядом вспыхнула яркая точка. Потом еще две.

«Вернулись, — сообщила Алекс, размахивая хвостом от немного нервного ожидания. — Мне позвать Кацунори с его всадником? Ну пожалуйста?»

— Нет, — вслух отрезала Масако. Хотя она и сама ощущала этот нервный азарт. Алекс не надо было видеть, чтобы знать, как у нее расширились зрачки и как глубоко она дышит, удерживая себя в руках.

«Злой К’гетора очень забавный», — обиженно фыркнула Алекс, отслеживая тем временем разлетавшихся Некоронованных — хорошее ведь название получилось, Алекс нравилось, — и поспорила сама с собой о том, кто же все-таки долетит отчитываться.

«Я обещаю, мы его потом позлим, — Масако похлопала ее по шее. — Нам не стоит ожидать Ри’ко?»

Алекс не успела ответить — воздух перед площадкой для взлета вскипел, выплевывая дракона и шум. Хлопки крыльев, могучий рев, который на самом деле был больше похож на отрыжку. Несомненно, могучую.

Алекс не переставала удивляться, откуда в ее ненормальных кладках завелся нормальный бронзовый Эйкичи — и как в их ненормальном с момента основания Вейре завелся до скучного обыкновенный Ш’ота. Но друг друга они определенно нашли.

— Госпожа, — кивнул Ш’ота, спрыгивая на площадку. — Ри’ко попросила меня отчитаться.

Если он и удивился Т’цуе, то виду не подал, скорее всего, приняв его присутствие как должное.

Из-за того, что они — Эйкичи и его всадник — были такие обычные, порой казалось, что с ними что-то не так. Иногда Алекс даже думала — или это думала Масако? Они вместе думали, что, может быть, это Эйкичи и Ш’ота на самом деле подкидывают окружающим разные сомнительные идеи и смотрят, что получится.

А К’нтаро с Макото просто невинные жертвы этого коварства.

И Шого тоже: например, ему они подсказали ту жуткую задумку с углем и прической.

Или подбили Ри’ко пробраться на площадку рождений переодетой в мальчика и запечатлеть сильнейшего дракона той кладки. Ну то есть это был Ш’ота, Эйкичи тогда еще не вылупился…

Алекс тряхнула головой, понадеявшись, что эти ее мысли не достигли ничьего сознания. Потом прислушалась к мыслям Масако.

— Мы поймали и проверили несколько королев стражей порога, — рассказывал тем временем Ш’ота. — Это не они. А что-то, чего они сами боятся, — он нахмурился, и Масако нахмурилась тоже. — На них тоже нападают. Раны выглядят жутко, не думаю, что я смогу это описать, — он обернулся к своему дракону и попросил: — Покажи Алекс.

Она кивнула, разрешая.

Чужая картинка расплывалась перед глазами, но Алекс увидела достаточно: оторванные конечности, глубокие раны от зубов. То, что нападало на животных — пока только на животных, — явно было очень опасно. И, возможно, нападающих было несколько.

Алекс заставила Эйкичи еще раз показать ей изображение, присмотрелась внимательнее. Такие раны могла бы оставить драконья пасть.

Но нет, драконы были аккуратнее, в этом Алекс согласилась с обиженным Эйкичи. Так рвать не стал бы даже он, каким бы голодным ни был.

А потом картинка сменилась. Наверное, Ш’ота начал рассказывать что-то еще. Перед Алекс мелькнула река, скрывающаяся в глубоком сумрачном каньоне; узкая расщелина между гор, где ничего не растет.

На скалах были следы крови. Они вели ниже, к воде, но в какой-то момент пропадали в трещинах, изрезавших берега каньона.

И тут Алекс зарычала. Ей вдруг показалось, что чешуйки на спине встали дыбом, и от этого ощущения стало так неприятно, что она вырвалась из воспоминаний Эйкичи, разъяренно тряся головой. И хотя Масако тут же же начала ее гладить, успокоиться и снова прислушаться к докладу вышло не сразу. А главное — она так и не поняла, что же ее настолько встревожило…

— И как сквозь землю проваливаются, — Ш’ота развел руками. — Там часто бывают обвалы в горах. Мне кажется, тот ход, сквозь который утаскивали скот и стражей, просто завалило. Поэтому мы ничего не нашли. И Эйкичи ничего не унюхал.

Он похлопал своего расстроенного дракона по шее, и Алекс тоже попыталась его утешить. Нюх в самом деле редко подводил любого из ее детей: уж если запах невозможно было различить, значит, его там просто не осталось. Смыло водой, например.

— Я передам все Предводителю, — Масако поджала губы и помассировала переносицу, потом кивнула. — Летите отдыхать, а завтра Алекс вас позовет. И спасибо за своевременный доклад. Отличная работа.

Ш’ота уважительно поклонился и снова оседлал своего дракона. Т’цуя попросил подбросить его по дороге и тоже попрощался, погладив Алекс по хвосту и тепло улыбнувшись Масако, хотя было видно, что новости его обеспокоили.

Алекс проводила полет Эйкичи пристальным взглядом — прямо до самого загона с птицами.

— Бедный Коске, — хмыкнула Масако. — Столько потрясений в один день.

«Ему пора бы привыкнуть, — Алекс усмехнулась в ответ. Хоть Масако и встревожил доклад Эйкичи и его всадника, то есть, наоборот, Ш’оты и его дракона, настроена она была бодро. И Алекс тоже передалась эта уверенность. Кстати, может, пока они обе готовы решать важные вопросы, стоит обсудить еще кое-что? — Ты же в курсе, что в нашем самом дисциплинированном и дорогом сердцу К’геторы крыле процветают азартные игры?»

Однако эти самые азартные игры Масако явно не интересовали, потому что она просто отмахнулась: «Ри’ко разберется».

Кажется, она собиралась вернуться к своим Записям. Тьфу. Столько усилий Алекс потратила, чтобы ее вытащить, и что, опять все возвращается к тому, с чего началось?

Она обвила ногу Масако хвостом, продолжая разговор как ни в чем не бывало: «Уверена, что Ри’ко как командир крыла требует с них свой законный процент».

«Тогда она уже разобралась, — Масако успокаивающе погладила ее по крылу. Не то чтобы Алекс нужно было успокаиваться, но такое внимание всегда приятно. — У нас сейчас все на месте, по своим вейрам? Кроме Сацуки, разумеется».

Они и так прекрасно знали, что соседний вейр пуст. Его хозяйка еще явно не налеталась, но, возможно, скоро все-таки вернется.

Алекс сосредоточилась, прислушиваясь и отслеживая чужие сознания.

«Ацуши спит. Я не слышу Шинтаро и Сейджуро, — поделилась она, хмыкнув. Загородились наверняка от нее, маленькие извращенцы. — Тецую тоже не слышу, но это как раз не удивляет».

Он постоянно от всех закрывался, даже от нее, что, конечно, ранило ее материнское сердце… но Тецуя всегда был такой милый, вежливый и послушный, что Алекс ему все прощала.

«О, и Тайга тоже куда-то пропал, — с удивлением констатировала она. Еще одна парочка маленьких извращенцев, подумала она с умилением и досадливо фыркнула в ответ на усмешку Масако. — А Дайки с Ретой быстро удаляются на север».

Про этих извращенцев даже и говорить не стоило, с ними давно все было очевидно.

— Твои младшие дети совсем от рук отбились, да?

«Как и твои», — хмыкнула Алекс и зажмурилась, когда Масако шлепнула ее по носу, возмущенная придуманными младшими детьми.

В отместку Алекс протранслировала ей в голову шеренгу маленьких копий Т’цуи, круглощеких и румяных, с доверчиво блестящими огромными глазами.

Все-таки он был очень сильно похож на Масако. Особенно характером и этой дурацкой привычкой лапать нос Алекс, чтобы спутать мысли. Но Алекс все равно его любила.

«Так и быть, я не пойду пока к Записям, — пообещала Масако. Поняла все-таки, что Алекс пыталась ее от них отвлечь. — Лучше схожу узнаю, что происходит у нас в нижних пещерах без нормального присмотра. А ты… можешь полетать немного. Ты же хочешь».

«Может быть, — Алекс не была готова соглашаться так сразу. — А тебе не интересно, кто все-таки догнал Сацуки?»

«Главное, что у нас будет кладка, — Масако улыбнулась. — Какая бы странная она ни получилась на сей раз. Но если тебя это так беспокоит, оставайся тут и жди, пока Сацуки не вернется со своим избранником».

Алекс фыркнула. У нее была идея получше, чем сидеть в одиночестве и караулить, пока заигравшиеся дети соизволят явиться на ночлег.

«Эй, старый пень», — позвала она, заранее предвкушая.

Кацунори нашелся далековато от Вейра, почти на побережье — видимо, пытался в полете отгородиться от эмоций своего всадника.

«Присоединяйся, — щедро предложил он, замирая в воздухе. — И нет, я не следил за полетом Сацуки, так что ничего не знаю».

«Небось считаешь, что ее догнал твой любимец Дайки», — Алекс встряхнулась, расправляя крылья. Оглянулась на Масако, уточняя, все ли в порядке и точно ли ее можно оставить одну.

«Ну уж не твой Тайга точно», — насмешливо ответил Кацунори.

Алекс проигнорировала его идиотское заявление. Если кто и мог догнать Сацуки, то Тайга подходил на эту роль как никто другой.

Она задрала голову, всматриваясь в провалы вейров.

Где-то чудились движение и возня, где-то было тихо. Большинство всадников отдыхали и приходили в себя.

В Вейре все было спокойно.

Можно расслабиться, решила Алекс и оттолкнулась, взлетая.

 

**4.**

Коридоры и холлы были непривычно тихими и пустыми, только пламя факелов негромко потрескивало и веером посылало по стенам дрожащие тени. Т’цуя шел посреди этих теней, внимательно прислушиваясь и чувствуя себя немного странно.

Конечно, уже наступила ночь, но многие проспали по полдня и должны были как раз проснуться, да и вообще по вечерам всегда бывало шумно: некоторые ремесленники работали посменно целыми сутками, а какая-то часть всадников обязательно дежурила по ночам. Но каждый раз после полета золотой жизнь в Вейре словно замирала, застывала в особом зыбком состоянии между явью и сном.

Т’цуя остановился на середине шага, почувствовав, как где-то наверху и чуть сбоку Ацуши высунул голову из-под крыла и громко зевнул, лязгнув зубами, потом вытянул передние лапы и растопырил когти, скребя ими по камню, после чего потребовал: «Т’цуя, приди и покорми меня!»

От родного голоса по всему телу растеклось тепло, и тут же захотелось улыбнуться. Просто потому что это был Ацуши.

Да, благодаря своему дару Т’цуя мог говорить с чужими драконами, прикоснувшись к ним, но это всегда ощущалось как что-то неправильное, неуютное и чужеродное; после таких разговоров сильно болела голова, а то и подташнивало. Хотя обычно оно того стоило, ведь так можно было передать информацию куда быстрее и без посредников…

Ацуши заворчал, недовольный, что его проигнорировали, и Т’цуя поспешил ответить: «Еда лежит рядом с тобой в сундуке, ее надо только достать и развернуть…»

«Покорми!» — громче рыкнул Ацуши, хлестнув по стене хвостом, отчего от потолка откололся мелкий камешек и шлепнулся дракону между глаз. Т’цуя мысленно погладил пострадавший чешуйчатый лоб и заверил: «Хорошо-хорошо, я скоро буду».

Ацуши, посылая в его сторону неприкрытые волны недовольства, опять свернулся клубком и вздохнул, приготовившись ждать. Скрывать, что соскучился, у него всегда получалось не очень хорошо.

Т’цуя с улыбкой покачал головой и снова двинулся вперед по коридору. Зная аппетит своего дракона, он постоянно делал небольшие запасы, которые носил с собой и держал в вейре: полоски сушеного мяса, сладкие фрукты, пропитанные маслом и специями сухари — гастрономические пристрастия у Ацуши были довольно нетипичными для дракона. Надо будет заглянуть на кухни, чтобы пополнить ассортимент лакомств.

Но, наверное, уже завтра, решил он, прикрыв зевок ладонью.

Он был совсем не против приятно провести время в компании кого-нибудь из всадников, но Ацуши из-за моральной травмы после прошлого неудавшегося полета золотой и одного чрезмерно общительного бронзового сразу забрался в их вейр. Причем сначала он потребовал, чтобы Т’цуя никуда не уходил и сидел рядом, а потом сам подорвался и куда-то уполз, лишь бы спрятаться ото всех — даже от своего собственного всадника.

Вернее, Т’цуя прекрасно чувствовал, что спрятался Ацуши под большой грудой сушеной травы, которую потребовал натаскать ему в гнездо. Но сделал вид, будто понятия не имеет, где именно скрылся его дракон, раз уж тому так хотелось.

В итоге полдня Т’цуя бродил по разным цехам, где требовались лишние руки, чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять и отвлечься. Но скоро наконец можно будет отдохнуть…

«Поторопись, — прервал его мысли Ацуши и недовольно принюхался, прижав уши к голове. — Тут Сейджуро, он какой-то странный. Мне это не нравится».

«Сейджуро? — тут же насторожился Т’цуя. — Разве он не в своем вейре?»

И не в вейре Сацуки?

«Нет, он на скале за стеной, недавно прилетел, — Ацуши свернулся плотнее и приказал: — Т’цуя, убери! Пусть его всадник придет и заберет!»

Это действительно звучало очень странно. Т’цуя невольно нахмурился и ответил, ускоряя шаг: «Хорошо, я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать, не переживай».

Ацуши раздраженно фыркнул и замолчал.

Оставалось только надеяться, что это обещание не было слишком самонадеянным. Но увидеться с Ш’узо Т’цуя и так планировал: нужно было поделиться новостями от крыла Некоронованных.

Он отправился бы раньше, но не рискнул беспокоить сразу после полета золотой — как и все, кто отличался хоть малой долей благоразумия. Потому что если пережить реакцию самого потревоженного Ш’узо еще можно — он был вспыльчивым, но быстро отходил, — то вот его партнера…

Последняя мысль оставила после себя привкус досады, но Т’цуя привычно отмахнулся.

Он уже почти подошел к знакомому вейру, как из-за угла коридора ему навстречу вывернули две фигуры с тяжелыми корзинами в руках: одна невысокая и светловолосая, другая огромная и широкоплечая.

— Раз сразу в нескольких вейрах сломались кухонные лифты, то пусть их чинят те, кто сломал! — громко возмущался светловолосый, жестикулируя свободной рукой. — Или кто угодно другой, главное, пусть починят! Почему мы должны не только готовить ужин ленивым придуркам, но еще и лично заботиться о его доставке?! Мы вообще-то больше не зеленые новички и не ученики на побегушках, чтобы таким заниматься!

Слегка удивленный Т’цуя замер, узнав обоих кухонных подмастерьев. Последнее время они виделись не так уж часто, но до того как стать всадником, Т’цуя довольно много времени проводил на кухнях и учился готовить вместе с остальными. Ему всегда нравилось общаться с другими людьми (и с драконами тоже), узнавать что-то о них, к тому же у него была отличная память на лица и имена, что налаживанию контактов только помогало.

Алекс утверждала, что в будущем из него может получиться идеальный Предводитель, но он в ответ только смеялся. Их с Ацуши политическая карьера в Вейре не интересовала. Не то чтобы Тацуя был совсем без амбиций, но предпочитал держаться в стороне и добиваться своего спокойно и постепенно. А Ацуши было просто лениво, да и лишнего внимания он не хотел.

Здоровяк Кеничи перехватил поудобней тяжеленные даже на вид корзины и покачал головой:

— Я бы тоже хотел быть всадником… чтобы это мне приносили еду… ну и чтобы летать и вообще! — он мечтательно вздохнул, отчего вся его мускулистая фигура колыхнулась подобно горе во время землетрясения.

Кенске насмешливо хмыкнул:

— Да даже такой гигант как Ацуши переломился бы под таким весом! Подобное к подобному, конечно… Но монстр верхом на монстре — да так союзники распугаются быстрее, чем Нити!

Т’цуя от неожиданности чуть не поперхнулся, и сама собой мелькнула мысль, что Нити «распугивать» бесполезно. Ацуши согласно фыркнул. Потом представил себя с подобным Кеничи всадником на спине — образ получился вроде кривоватой карикатуры из детской книжки — и резюмировал: «Фу. Не хочу. Т’цуя лучше. И легче».

Изнутри снова согрело теплом от этой по-ребячески эгоистичной фразы, и Т’цуя в благодарность мысленно почесал Ацуши за ухом.

— Так нечестно! — мученически простонал Кеничи, взмахнув корзиной. — Почему ты вечно надо мной так издеваешься?

Кенске увернулся, но прежде чем он успел что-либо ответить, они оба наконец заметили Т’цую и остановились.

— О! Как прошел день? — Кенске выгнул одну бровь и едва заметно усмехнулся.

Этот притворно безобидный вопрос инстинктивно заставил напрячься, но Т’цуя только пожал плечами и негромко рассмеялся:

— Как всегда одиноко.

В конце концов, другого ожидать не стоило: хоть сам он и был не против, другие всадники, привыкнув, что в последний момент он всегда отказывается под тем или иным предлогом, уже почти не предлагали.

«Неправда. У тебя есть я», — тут же вклинился в его мысли Ацуши, недовольно пыхтя.

«Но ты же от меня спрятался?» — напомнил Т’цуя, без обиды, добродушно, потому что даже спрятавшегося Ацуши он чувствовал всегда, и в голове теперь никогда не было одиноко. Не то что в детстве, когда из-за дара его почти все сторонилось, а некоторые даже боялись.

Ацуши насупился и запихнул голову под крыло. Ну вот что с ним таким будешь делать…

— То есть тебя бесполезно спрашивать, кто победил? — с неприкрытым разочарованием уточнил Кеничи, возвращая его к разговору. — Ну, в пари, ты же понимаешь?

Т’цуя вежливо улыбнулся, качнув головой:

— Я как-то упустил и не успел сделать ставку. А вы?

Кенске выразительно закатил глаза:

— Что я, идиот, что ли, против себя играть? К’нтаро все равно найдет способ, как всех обдурить и вывернуть в свою пользу, а не придумает сам — его дракон подскажет. Хотя некоторых печальный опыт ничему не учит…

— Но почему ты так уверен, что я не угадал? — возмутился Кеничи. — Когда Дайки был маленьким, он постоянно был рядом с Сацуки и вообще ее охранял… По-моему, они очень милая пара!

Т’цуя отстраненно подумал, что скорее это Сацуки всегда опекала Дайки, а не наоборот. Потом представил себе их всадников вместе — и снова едва не поперхнулся.

— Да Дайки слишком ленив, это все знают! Ни за кем он не полетит! — парировал Кенске.

«Дайки уже догнали. Неинтересно», — зевнул Ацуши. И делиться подробностями не стал, явно из вредности, что его всадник так медлит и все никак не дойдет до вейра. Хотя не то чтобы в случае Дайки было много вариантов…

— Да и чего-то я сегодня синих точек в небе не видел, — продолжил Кенске, поставив корзину на пол и скрестив руки на груди.

Кеничи выпятил нижнюю губу и вдруг выдал:

— А может быть, это вообще не Сацуки была, а Рета!

Т’цуя и Кенске молча уставились на него. Он смутился, опустил взгляд и ковырнул носком сапога пол, пробормотав:

— Ну, на таком расстоянии несложно перепутать золотую точку с желто-бронзовой… и Сейджуро с Тайгой на самом деле гнались за ним. А Сацуки в это время где-нибудь с Дайки была, вот!

Т’цуя абсолютно не знал, что на это ответить.

Ацуши у него в голове тоже долго молчал, после чего наконец вынес вердикт: «Люди странные» — и отгородился от их беседы, явно не желая больше такое подслушивать.

Кенске, тоже изумленный, снова закатил глаза и пихнул Кеничи кулаком в бок, отчего тот чуть не выронил корзину:

— Твои теории настолько фантастичны, что могут повергнуть в ступор. Поздравляю, это новое достижение! И как ты только с высоты своей мудрости за таким огромным подбородком видишь нас, простых смертных, — проигнорировав обиженные возражения Кеничи, он цокнул языком: — Полагаю, единственный способ узнать, кто же все-таки догнал Сацуки, это…

Но закончить он не успел, потому что внутренняя дверь в стене, возле которой они стояли, вдруг распахнулась, едва не задев Кеничи, и с грохотом ударилась о стену, как будто ее изо всех сил пнули ногой.

Шого замер на пороге, словно не ожидал их всех увидеть, потом по привычке лизнул большой палец и оскалился:

— Какого хрена торчите тут посередь прохода? — он внимательней посмотрел на Кеничи, и оскал перешел в ухмылку, еще более неприятную. — А, хотя о чем я. Бесполезным уродам, у которых все валится из рук, все равно нечего делать, кроме как бездарно занимать собой место.

Т’цуя нахмурился, ощущая, как внутри все натянулось.

Кеничи покраснел так, будто начал задыхаться, и не смог ничего ответить, только крепче сжал ручки корзин.

— Эй! — тут же вскинулся Кенске, выпрямившись и расправив плечи, чтобы казаться выше.

Шого посмотрел на него сверху вниз, оценивающе, явно примеряясь, и недобро дернул уголком губ.

И Т’цуя, слишком хорошо знакомый с этим выражением лица, наконец вмешался, сделал шаг вперед, перетягивая внимание на себя.

— Каждый в Вейре выполняет свою роль ради всеобщей выгоды, — заметил он мягко, но с нажимом. — Нас еще совсем маленьких учили этому Предводитель и Госпожа, уверен, ты помнишь.

Шого тут же переключился на него, прищурившись и стиснув кулаки так, словно изготовился к драке. Он всегда был агрессивным, даже в детстве, но последнюю пару лет общаться с ним стало просто невозможно.

Кенске окинул их обоих настороженным и одновременно задумчивым взглядом.

— Ладно, мы пойдем по делам, разбирайтесь тут сами, — он схватил Кеничи за рукав и решительно потащил вперед по коридору, что-то вполголоса ему выговаривая.

Какое-то время было тихо, даже потрескивание факелов казалось приглушенным и далеким.

— А тебе чего здесь надо? Тоже мимо проходил? — протянул Шого, снова показав зубы, и совсем не в улыбке. Он был весь взъерошенный и какой-то помятый, в распущенном воротнике туники виднелись засосы, яркие и четкие.

Если Ш’узо сейчас в таком же состоянии — вероятно, Сейджуро все же повезло…

Т’цуя мысленно встряхнулся и напомнил себе, что неплохо бы ответить.

— Ну почему же, я по делу.

— По какому еще делу? — тут же прищурился Шого.

Т’цуя примирительно развел руками:

— Я бы с удовольствием ответил «по личному», но увы: все мои мысли только о благе Вейра.

Ацуши в голове молчал, но напряженно слушал, излучая недоверие.

Шого сплюнул, и презрение в его голосе смешалось со злостью:

— Ну коне-ечно, учитывая, чей ты сын!

Их особые дары были похожи, и это было одной из причин, почему они всегда конфликтовали. Хоть Шого свой, в отличие от Т’цуи, не принимал и громко отвергал каждый раз, когда о нем заходила речь.

Шого снова лизнул пальцы — быстрое и ловкое движение языка невольно притягивало взгляд, — после чего вдруг рванулся вперед и по-змеиному прошипел ему в лицо:

— Я был здесь первым!

Сердце пропустило удар от неожиданности.

А потом Шого отстранился и ухмыльнулся, довольный собой:

— Не забывай об этом, Та-цу-я, — он произнес его имя раздельно, в старой полной форме, намеренно выделив первый слог, чтобы подчеркнуть насмешку.

Шого всегда жутко злился, что среди всех, кого он постоянно задирал, Т’цую ему ни разу не удалось вывести из себя. Даже когда они дрались в детстве, Т’цуя все равно сохранял самообладание.

Вот и сейчас ему это все же удалось, хоть во рту стало горько. Но уступать последнее слово он не собирался: хватит того, что уже промедлил и уступил в другом.

— Ну, насколько я понимаю, первым все же был К’зунари, — поправил Т’цуя, бесстрастно улыбнувшись.

Лицо Шого застыло, а потом исказилось яростной гримасе:

— Ах ты! — взвыл он и атаковал.

Ацуши тут же вскинулся и взревел, почуяв угрозу; Т’цуя резко одернул его: «Тихо!» — и застыл сам, стараясь дышать неглубоко и медленно. Ввязываться в очередную драку не хотелось, к тому же здесь и сейчас ударить в ответ значило бы сдать позиции, показать слабину.

Жесткая ладонь стискивала его горло, но пока недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть кислород. Т’цуя чувствовал мозоли и шершавые ожоги, и это ощущение было странным, непривычным.

В такой близи было видно, что глаза у Шого все-таки не черные, а темно-серые, и ресницы необычно светлые, того же оттенка, что волосы. На скуле был буровато-зеленый мазок почти сошедшего синяка, на шее — более яркое багряное пятно засоса. А над левым ухом — чуть обгоревшая после неудачного опыта прядь.

Они застыли, пристально глядя друг на друга, и воздух вокруг них словно колебался и подрагивал от напряжения. И неизвестно, как долго бы это еще продолжалось, если б из-за поворота вдруг не вывернули смутно знакомые кузнецы.

— Го… — окликнул один из них, лысый и сутулый.

— Только посмей меня еще раз так назвать! — гневно прервал его Шого, прежде чем тот успел договорить, резко разжал пальцы и отстранился.

Официальное прозвище Шого и правда было для всех больным вопросом — но прежде всего для него самого.

Казухиро втянул голову в плечи, несмотря на то что был старше и наверняка сильнее, и пробормотал:

— Из Горного Холда доставили новые инструменты и руду, ты хотел на них посмотреть.

— Ну хоть какая-то от вас польза, — цокнул языком Шого, и, словно потеряв интерес к неслучившейся драке, вальяжно зашагал прочь.

Остальные поспешили за ним, старательно не оглядываясь на Т’цую, чтобы не провоцировать Шого.

Только Хидеки, один из мастеров цеха, задержался, подошел ближе и склонил голову:

— Прощу прощения, что это опять произошло, — он уже привык терпеливо извиняться за Шого, словно за капризного ребенка. Разумеется, тайком от самого Шого.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Т’цуя, стараясь не показать истинных эмоций.

Хидеки молча кивнул и тоже удалился.

Только когда они все скрылись из виду, он потер ладонью горло и попытался мысленно успокоить разозленного Ацуши. Сделал на пробу глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул, на всякий случай поправил воротник, чтобы скрыть возможные следы, и приоткрыл дверь.

Внимательно прислушался, зашел внутрь и окликнул хозяина. Дождавшись ответа, Т’цуя проследовал глубже, в дальнюю пещеру-спальню. Все вокруг было знакомым, привычным и одновременно чужим, с новыми штрихами и следами присутствия других людей. Когда-то, еще будучи Претендентами, они жили здесь втроем, вместе с Ш’узо и Шо’ичи, но после Запечатления перебрались в собственные вейры. Хотя эту пещеру Ш’узо оставил за собой, на всякий случай.

И случаи правда бывали… всякие.

Оставалось только порадоваться, что здесь была хорошая звукоизоляция и Ш’узо явно не слышал, что происходило в коридоре.

Он как раз одевался, и Т’цуя получил уникальный шанс полюбоваться его исцарапанной спиной. Ярко-розовые полосы выделялись на светлой коже как надписи на пергаменте. Черные волосы растрепались, как от полета навстречу сильному ветру, и на его шее тоже виднелись темные пятна засосов. Т’цуя рассматривал его с легким сожалением, но все равно любовался.

Ш’узо, ничуть не смущаясь и словно не чувствуя внимательного взгляда на своей спине, оглянулся через плечо и удовлетворенно кивнул, прежде чем натянуть через голову рубаху:

— Отлично, ты-то мне и нужен. Пойдем к Госпоже.

Т’цуя, отвлекшись на то, как гуляли под кожей мускулы, не сразу осознал смысл фразы и удивленно моргнул:

— Но я только что от нее.

Он ведь как раз заглянул, чтобы сообщить о результатах патруля Некоронованных, хотя не обязан был этого делать, и без него нашлось бы кому передать новости — но это было удобным поводом. К тому же была еще просьба Ацуши…

Ш’узо поправил рукава и наконец обернулся, посмотрел на него серьезно, слегка нахмурившись. И со вздохом признался:

— У Сейджуро было видение. Что-то плохое то ли уже произошло, то ли должно произойти с Дайки и Ретой.

В таком случае совсем не удивительно, что Сейджуро вел себя, по словам Ацуши, странно.

Его дар предвидения вызывал в Вейре много споров и недоумения, но отрицать его безусловность после пары наглядных случаев никто бы не стал. Сейджуро всегда чувствовал свое крыло на расстоянии, каждого из них, и обычно успевал приказом удержать от неосмотрительных поступков… но не всегда.

Вообще вопросами безопасности в Вейре занимался Предводитель, но К’гетору во время и после полетов золотой пару дней не беспокоил никто, если только не случалось чего-то по-настоящему серьезного. Все знали, что это время он проводит со своей «возлюбленной и великолепной» супругой. Поэтому все вопросы задавали Госпоже, даже если обычно они не относились к ее сфере, и уже она решала, вызывать К’гетору или нет.

Мысли немного смешались, к обычным сомнениям добавилось нешуточное беспокойство: если что-то нехорошее приключилось с Дайки и Ретой, то где гарантия, что эта же неведомая напасть не грозит Ацуши?

Горло сжало тревогой, но Т’цуя спросил как можно спокойнее:

— Это как-то связано с Нитями?

Ш’узо устало потер лицо:

— Точно не знаю. Сейджуро может показать тебе. У тебя лучше получается пересказывать и описывать, у меня слова так красиво не складываются.

По спине пробежал холодок. Наверное, именно так ощущает себя пасущийся олень, почувствовав взгляд хищника.

— Я не уверен, что это самый лучший способ, — осторожно возразил Т’цуя. — Он может напрямую показать Алекс, а та передаст все Госпоже.

Обычно именно так все и делали и никаких проблем не возникало.

— Это так, — не стал спорить Ш’узо и со слегка виноватым видом передернул плечами. — Но Сейджуро не любит пускать старшую золотую в свое сознание.

— То есть я предпочтительней? — уточнил Т’цуя, не зная, что испытывать: удовлетворение оттого, что ему польстили и признали особенным, или вполне благоразумный страх.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Ш’узо и ободряюще улыбнулся, почесав бровь.

Т’цуя с трудом подавил желание сглотнуть. Только этого еще не хватало.

Даже несмотря на то что Сейджуро не возражал, а просто смотрел, молча и внимательно, дотрагиваться до него было откровенно боязно. Т’цуя подозревал, что Сейджуро в один из их контактов заглянул в самые потаенные его мысли, и от возможного в любой момент разоблачения становилось не по себе.

А Сейджуро словно выжидал и оценивал. Подбирал наиболее выгодный и выигрышный с его точки зрения вариант.

Порой драконы пугали своим нечеловеческим мышлением и совершенно другой моралью и системой ценностей.

«Т’цуя?» — позвал Ацуши, слегка встревожившись и даже, кажется, приподнявшись в гнезде.

«Все хорошо. Мы скоро будем», — заверил его Т’цуя, потому что первым инстинктивным порывом теперь всегда было именно это: успокоить своего дракона, убедиться, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Ш’узо замолчал, словно к чему-то прислушавшись, потом первым двинулся к выходу:

— Сейджуро сказал, что будет ждать нас там.

Взгляд упал на его правое запястье и зацепился за четкий полукруг зубов. И на плече, видневшемся в сползшем вороте, был точно такой же, причем не первый раз.

Это уже были не засосы, а какие-то загрызы…

Т’цуя встряхнулся и усилием воли заставил себя привести мысли в порядок, не отвлекаясь на всякое… такое. Невольно вспомнился спор Кенске и Кеничи. Спор, интерес к которому разделяло большинство обитателей Вейра, жаждущих получить ответ на самый актуальный вопрос этого дня. Но Т’цуя не стал спрашивать прямо. Однако, похоже, догнал Сацуки все-таки не Сейджуро.

«Надо было поставить на Тайгу!» — с нежностью подумал Т’цуя, в ответ на что Ацуши тут же ревниво заворчал, и пришлось снова его успокаивать и убеждать, что именно он самый лучший, сильный и быстрый.

Но, пожалуй, все-таки жаль, что Т’цуя не принял участия в пари. Интересно, К’нтаро с Макото уже собрали выигрыш?

 

**5.**

Ри’ко не могла уснуть. Она безумно устала физически, да и эмоционально, пожалуй, тоже: самое то для глубокого, спокойного сна. Тем более наконец-то наступила ночь. И Ри’ко была дома, в собственном вейре, рядом с человеком, который всегда был для нее особенным.

Но внутри скручивалось тревожное ожидание, не давали покоя незаконченные дела. И то, что она переложила на других часть своих обязанностей… Хотя об этом Ри’ко как раз не жалела. Ее крыло должно уметь принимать самостоятельные решения и справляться с ответственностью.

Она мысленно извинилась перед спящим Дж’нпеем, выбираясь из постели. Быстро оделась, схватила сапоги и вышла на площадку перед вейром, осторожно переступая босыми ногами.

Черное ночное небо, казалось, было везде: и над головой, и под ногами. Непроглядное и очень глубокое.

Ри’ко глубоко вздохнула, потянувшись мыслями к своему дракону.

«Подхватишь меня?» — попросила она, усаживаясь на край площадки, чтобы обуться. В чаше Вейра под ногами то и дело сверкали огоньки. В личных вейрах кое-где горел свет, и было тихо и спокойно. Так что даже не верилось, что совсем скоро, на рассвете, все это превратится в шумный людской муравейник.

Теппей вынырнул из темноты, аккуратно приземлился рядом и уронил тяжелую угловатую голову ей на колени.

«Все спят. А ты неправильный всадник», — мягко укорил он. Похоже, он в самом деле переживал, и пришлось убеждать его, что с ней все в порядке.

Она старательно почесала ему подбородок, где чешуя была мелкая, гладкая и чувствительная, и Теппей прикрыл глаза, довольно заурчав.

«Не могу спать, — пожаловалась Ри’ко. — Устала, голова тяжелая, и все равно…»

«Давай я спрошу у Кацунори, если К’гетора уже…» — начал Теппей, но Ри’ко оборвала его. Какой из нее выйдет боевой управляющий Вейром, если она по любому вопросу бежит к папочке?

«Мы сами разберемся», — она успокаивающе погладила Теппея по голове.

В темноте совсем рядом почудилось движение, Ри’ко успела вскинуть голову — и они с Теппеем залюбовались изящно скользнувшим на площадку Лео. В темноте полосы на его бронзовой чешуе казались черными и хищными.

Теппей отвлекся на разговор с ним, и Ри’ко задумалась, как можно удовлетворить свою жажду действий.

Во рту каким-то образом снова оказалась прядка волос. Вот же! Надо срочно попросить Дж’нпея их остричь.

Ри’ко тряхнула головой и обнаружила, что оба дракона подозрительно внимательно за ней наблюдают. А в случае Лео — еще и изучают. И оценивают.

Она с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы снова погрызть волосы. Это помогало не только размышлять, но и справляться с нервозностью, разве что выглядело несолидно.

«Лео присмотрит за Дж’нпеем, да?» — она осторожно коснулась Теппея, провела ладонью по теплому боку.

Нестерпимо хотелось погладить Лео тоже, но все-таки… это был чужой дракон.

«Конечно, — немного удивленно ответил Теппей. — И Лео не будет против, если ты до него дотронешься. Наверное».

«Угу, в крайнем случае ты будешь его держать, а я гладить, — хмыкнула Ри’ко. — От такого насилия немедленно проснется Дж’нпей и выгонит нас с тобой в ночь. А это, между прочим, мой вейр».

«Тогда мы можем занять чей-нибудь еще», — предложил Теппей. Он веселился, и Ри’ко невольно улыбнулась тоже.

«Полетели занимать», — согласилась она, забираясь ему на спину. Помахала Лео — и они с Теппеем спрыгнули прямо в черноту. Ри’ко с трудом удержала ликующий крик.

Обсуждать, чей вейр им надо захватывать, они не стали. Оба и так знали, какой им нужен.

Но полетели они за пределы Вейра: к неглубокому озеру, где всадники купали драконов. Потому что, по словам Теппея, те, кто был им нужен, находились именно там.

Так поздно здесь обычно никого не было… исключая любителей наживы и легкой добычи.

Теппей мягко опустился на утоптанную землю, как всегда: сначала на передние лапы, потом на задние. Ри’ко на мгновение прижалась к его шее, пережидая короткую вспышку чужой боли в колене. Кажется, им все еще удавалось скрывать от остальных, как тяжело Теппею даются его аккуратные приземления.

Хотя Лео, наверное, знал… да и Ри’ко не могла отказать в наблюдательности Макото. По счастью, тот — как и его всадник — молчал, очевидно, пока не решив, что делать с этой информацией.

«Он не знает», — уверенно возразил Теппей, но Ри’ко только покачала головой. Иногда ее дракон слишком уж наивно верил в других.

Она соскользнула на землю, прищурилась, оглядываясь по сторонам. Лунного света едва хватало, чтобы рассмотреть что-либо на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Но чужое присутствие Ри’ко чувствовала и так. Они с Теппеем одновременно повернулись в нужном направлении.

— Явилась, — хмыкнул К’нтаро из темноты, выходя к ним. То ли он был без Макото, то ли тот предпочел пока не высовываться.

— Что, опять просто передаешь слова своего дракона? — подмигнула Ри’ко. — Разве ты не рад меня видеть?

Она улыбнулась. К’нтаро хмуро посмотрел мимо нее, что, очевидно, означало «нет».

С самого первого дня формирования их небольшого крыла они поддерживали вооруженный нейтралитет. Ри’ко было достаточно, чтобы К’нтаро и его дракон слушались во время вылетов за пределы Вейра, в остальное она не лезла, если они не перегибали палку.

Для поддержания нейтралитета у нее был Теппей и его прекрасные непрошибаемость и гиперобщительность.

— И как, кто все-таки догнал Сацуки? Вы выяснили? — поинтересовалась Ри’ко, когда ей надоело молчать и раз уж К’нтаро сам так и не соизволил отдать причитающуюся ей долю награбленного. То есть заработанного.

Ха.

Она еще оборот назад поражалась тому, как эти два… вроде бы очень умных хамелеона решили, что смогут проворачивать свои темные дела у нее под носом. И при этом не делиться плодами своих трудов.

К’нтаро тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была неприятная, больше похожая на усмешку. Ри’ко приподняла брови: она не любила долго ждать.

— Угадай, — предложил он. — И это повысит твою долю в два раза.

Ри’ко улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как напрягся Теппей и как ему хочется вмешаться. Глупый дракон, с непрошеной нежностью подумала Ри’ко. Нашел кого защищать.

— Заманчиво, — ответила она.

Это был шаг по опасному лабиринту прямиком к ловушке.

Ри’ко ведь даже не особо было интересно, кто там у Радужных в этот раз отличится. К тому же у нее были куда более надежные источники информации: она все равно собиралась завалиться к Ш’узо, чтобы обсудить результаты патруля и то, что творилось в Вейре, пока Ри’ко не было.

Она, конечно, не планировала уступать Ш’узо в том, кто станет следующим Предводителем, но оставить его во главе сильнейшего крыла казалось верным стратегическим решением.

— Могу предложить несколько наиболее популярных вариантов, если хочешь. Все для тебя, — К’нтаро преобразился, высматривая что-то в ее глазах, подобрался, отбросив обычную сонливость.

Ри’ко давно не ощущала себя в центре такого пристального хищного внимания.

Она кивнула, приказав недовольному Теппею не вмешиваться. Он все равно перебрался поближе, так что Ри’ко спиной чувствовала тепло его огромного тела.

Может быть, К’нтаро предложит что-то необычное — но тот начал с Сейджуро, и Ри’ко сразу же стало скучно.

И почему, интересно, никто даже не предполагает какого-нибудь неожиданного результата? Например, что Сацуки догонит кто-то из старших драконов… А может быть, даже и не бронзовый: в конце концов, у них в Вейре есть очень сильные коричневые!

Рико отступила на шаг, положила ладонь на крыло Теппея и уверенно заявила:

— Да ты же сам еще не знаешь ответа. Итак, где моя доля?

Она блефовала — но успела увидеть, как К’нтаро дрогнул. На долю секунды, не больше. Но Ри’ко тесно общалась с ним уже несколько оборотов и умела такое отслеживать.

Она протянула руку, чтобы забрать плотный тяжелый мешочек из ткани. Наверняка какие-нибудь украшения. Гладкий холодный металл скользил под пальцами, когда Ри’ко нащупала что-то вроде браслета.

К’нтаро и его дракон принимали ставки на все подряд, так что всякого добра они зарабатывали немало. Пока на это никто не жаловался, она позволяла этой парочке развлекаться. И развлекалась сама: ей не нужен был процент, но упустить возможность надавить на К’нтаро она не смогла, еще когда в первый раз засекла их за приемом пари.

«Ри’ко», — обеспокоенно позвал Теппей. И еще он, кажется, злился. Наверняка Макото что-то ему высказал. Ри’ко обернулась на своего дракона, этакую темную глыбу в сумраке, только розовые глаза выделялись.

И не стала спорить. Забралась к нему на спину — а потом смерила К’нтаро взглядом, на этот раз разглядев за его спиной контур дракона, который до этого наверняка хамелеонил под какой-нибудь булыжник. И все-таки сказала то, о чем подумала еще в патруле, когда они обсуждали, кто именно мог догнать Сацуки:

— Иногда я все же рада, что твой дракон не запечатлел Шо’ичи. С тобой я могу справиться.

Повисшую в воздухе неприязнь, казалось, можно было резать ножом. Ри’ко поежилась, и Теппей наконец поднялся в воздух, решив, что они и так уже оставили за собой последнее слово и ни к чему задерживаться дольше.

Какое-то время они молчали, взмывая все выше. Ри’ко попросила его облететь Вейр, чтобы еще раз убедиться: все спокойно и все в порядке.

«Ты бы справилась с Шо’ичи», — недоуменно заявил Теппей на втором круге.

«Конечно, — хмыкнула Ри’ко. — Но если он узнает об этих словах, ему будет лестно».

Они с Шо’ичи стали реже общаться с тех пор, как оказались в разных крыльях, но Ри’ко считала, что хорошие отношения с умными союзниками не повредят.

«Спать?» — уточнил Теппей, замирая перед вейром, кажется, ее собственным. Хотя в темноте особо было не разглядеть, а все посадочные площадки выглядели одинаково.

Спать Ри’ко хотелось еще меньше, чем когда они полетели собирать дань.

«Может, слетаем к Госпоже? Или к Ш’узо?» — размышляя, она задумчиво поглаживала Теппея по шее.

«Все спят», — немедленно ответил он, так что Ри’ко усомнилась в его искренности, но давить не стала.

«Ты же голодный? Может, на птичник тогда, раз все спят?» — предложила она.

Она чувствовала беспокойство Теппея, но он и сам понимал, что если вернуться в вейр сейчас, Ри’ко просто будет маяться без сна до рассвета. И Дж’нпею не даст выспаться.

«Предлагаешь мне напасть на беззащитных, спящих, невинных птиц?»

Теппей заложил полукруг и начал медленно спускаться вниз. Они миновали вейры золотых королев — Ри’ко на мгновение показалось движение в вейре Сацуки, но они пролетели мимо и разглядеть подробности не удалось.

«Ты же хищник, — беззаботно откликнулась она, спрыгивая со спины Теппея еще до того, как он опустился на землю. — Хватит добывать других драконов, добудь уже какое-нибудь мясо».

«Другие драконы весьма неплохи на вкус», — заявил он и растворился в темноте, для своей массы на удивление быстро и тихо.

Ри’ко уселась на деревянную ограду, вцепившись в крепкие брусья, и запрокинула голову, всматриваясь в ночное небо. Привычно взялась прикидывать, сколько осталось до Падения, но тут ее захлестнуло чужим охотничьим азартом так, что она чуть не потеряла равновесие.

В темноте истошно заорали птицы.

А потом откуда-то выскочил высокий светловолосый человек, воинственно размахивая факелом, и тоже заорал — кажется, что-то агрессивное в адрес наглых прожорливых тварей.

Наглый прожорливый Теппей выплюнул полупридушенную птицу и повернул голову к новому источнику шума и света.

И вопросительно рыкнул.

Обычно люди — даже всадники — после этого резко теряли к Теппею интерес и шли по своим делам.

Но, похоже, этот Коске, новый смотритель скотного двора, трусом не был. Шинджи, глаза и уши Ри’ко на кухнях, похоже, не врал, когда рассказывал, что к ним наконец-то пришел кто-то толковый и пытается теперь не давать драконам просто так красть мясо.

Хотя воспитывать драконов не всегда удавалось даже их всадникам, где уж там обычным людям…

Ри’ко задумалась, стоит ли ей вмешаться, но не успела.

— Стараешься для вас, выращиваешь, так вы разве спрашиваете, когда жрать приходите! — тем временем агрессивная речь Коске стала более понятной. — А если это была птица для высиживания птенцов? У нее мясо все равно уже жесткое! И старое. И невкусное. Теперь-то уж точно, после такого стресса!

Теппей наклонил голову и, кажется, внимательно слушал.

— Извините, — тихо произнесли прямо над ухом, и Ри’ко подскочила от неожиданности, едва не свалившись с ограды.

Она уже отвыкла, что люди могли подкрасться к ней со спины, там ведь обычно всегда был Теппей и следил…

Хотя, судя по лицу, подкравшийся испугался не меньше Ри’ко.

Он еще раз выдохнул извинения, таким тоном, будто помирать готовился, да еще и задрожал. Но когда он заговорил снова, голос у него оказался звонкий и довольно уверенный:

— Простите, но не могли бы вы увести своего дракона? Он нервирует моего напарника. Кажется.

Ри’ко обернулась — и сама засомневалась. Коске поймал какую-то птицу и теперь демонстрировал ее со всех сторон заинтересованному Теппею.

— Мясо выбирать учит? — на всякий случай уточнила она.

И как же его зовут, этого извиняющегося… Ри’ко с этими патрулями совсем упустила из виду внутреннюю жизнь Вейра. Надо срочно наверстать упущенное.

— Ре! — громко окликнул Коске, когда наконец отвлекся от объяснений и обнаружил, что в птичнике помимо него есть и другие люди.

Ри’ко его мысленно поблагодарила за подсказку. Теппей разделил с ней благодарность, хоть и по другому поводу: он теперь был в курсе, как по окрасу перьев определить жирность птицы, и собирался проверять новые знания на практике.

Ри’ко мысленно пожелала ему удачи.

— И какого ты еще не спишь? — с угрозой поинтересовался Коске, двинувшись в их сторону.

— Извини! — немедленно вскинулся Ре. — Но сложно спать, когда в соседней комнате сначала грохот, а потом крики, как будто ты собрался идти войной на всех драконов разом.

— Но это уже ни в какие рамки не вписывается, — Коске махнул рукой в сторону Теппея. — Сначала Дайки, потом эта жуть с оторванными головами из-за золотой, потом снова Дайки, потом эти ваши Некоронованные! — он обвиняюще уставился на Ри’ко. — И наконец этот. Посреди ночи!

Ри’ко даже захотелось извиниться. Видимо, это была заразная привычка.

Правда, Коске это, похоже, было не очень нужно. Горестно покачав головой, он удалился, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Наверное, подсчитывал ущерб.

— Будем надеяться, наш новый смотритель скотного двора не уйдет с первыми лучами солнца, — пробормотала Ри’ко.

Теппей в ее голове раскатисто рассмеялся, что не помешало ему с удовольствием продолжать охоту на птицу — ту самую, с нужным узором на крыльях.

— Не уйдет, конечно, — тяжело вздохнул Ре. — Но мы правда немного устали от разорительных набегов… особенно за сегодня, то есть, простите, за вчера.

— Драконы очень прожорливые, — пожала плечами Ри’ко. — Но я постараюсь как-то… заранее согласовать с вами, когда будет питаться мое крыло. Сойдет?

Ре просиял, еще раз извинился, поклонился, вручил Ри’ко кусок хлеба с вяленым мясом, что было неожиданно, но приятно, и умчался — видимо, передавать радостную новость напарнику.

«Ты тоже повеселела», — довольно отметил Теппей, наконец отловивший свою добычу. Ри’ко вернулась на ограду, вгрызаясь в хлеб, и решила не отвечать. Ее дракон и так все понимал.

«Как думаешь, — поинтересовалась она, — если Сацуки все-таки догнал Тайга… Будет ли у Радужных новый командир крыла?»

«Твой отец не любит Ш’ге, а без его одобрения ничего не поменяется», — Теппей быстро справился с птицей и вернулся к Ри’ко, уложив морду ей на колени.

«Ну, Ш’узо он тоже не любит… да и вообще, стоит мне поговорить с каким-нибудь всадником, как отец тут же делает его врагом номер один, — она хихикнула, хотя, пожалуй, ни у кого из знакомых всадников эта ситуация веселья не вызывала. — Но если серьезно, то для Ш’ге я не хотела бы этого вот… безумного крыла с безумными драконами в подчинении».

Ри’ко, конечно, всегда твердо знала, что будет следующим Предводителем. Как отец. Но это не мешало ей в детстве прибиваться к ремесленникам то одного, то другого цеха, хвататься за изучение арфы или уговаривать Целителей ее чему-нибудь научить.

Там они с Ш’ге и подружились. Он грезил драконами как никто из тех, с кем когда-либо общалась Ри’ко.

И они оба хотели, конечно, запечатлеть бронзового. Сильного. Самого лучшего, такого, чтобы смог догнать любую золотую… И вот Ш’ге, в отличие от прочих знакомых Ри’ко, не видел ничего странного в ее желании возглавить Вейр совсем не в качестве Госпожи.

— А ты сам не хочешь стать Предводителем? — спросила его однажды Ри’ко, когда они уже подростками собирали какие-то целебные травы недалеко от Вейра. То ли Ш’ге попросил ее помочь, то ли она сама вызвалась, чтобы уйти из Вейра ненадолго. Кажется, именно тогда Алекс с Кацунори и взлетели в свой «некоронованный» полет…

Ш’ге помотал головой.

— Не думаю, что у меня бы вышло, — рассудительно заключил он. — Предводителями должны быть такие как ты, чтобы ни шагу назад, никогда не отступать! А такие как я… ну, наверное, мы тоже нужны Вейру. Крылу. Чтобы поддерживать. Мы же делаем одно и очень важное дело…

Ри’ко хотела вытащить его на Площадку рождений вместе с собой, ведь было ужасно несправедливо, что такой как Ш’ге не был отобран в числе Претендентов. Подумаешь, слабые способности… Может, его бы выбрал какой-нибудь громкий дракон!

Ш’ге, конечно, был слишком честным для обмана и отказался.

Только показал Ри’ко запутанные окольные ходы к Площадке — теперь-то она знала все эти тайные коридоры и жалела, что не узнала раньше — и пожелал удачи. И в нужный день Ри’ко выбралась на песок, натягивая глубже капюшон и отчаянно надеясь, что в этом костюме ее правда примут за мальчика, а у Дж’нпея, Ш’уна и Шо’ичи получится ее прикрыть.

А потом, уже после запечатления Радужных, Ш’ге ее отыскал и попросил помочь.

С одной стороны, это безумно польстило. С другой, нужно было отправить его к Ш’узо… Но у того и так была новая головная боль в виде выбора Сацуки, а еще этот неопытный новенький прямиком из Прибрежного Холда…

Да и у нее самой было свое крыло и свои заботы. Только Ш’ге выглядел таким потерянным и одиноким, и его дракон тоже, что Ри’ко не выдержала.

Она рассказывала им про порядки всадников — хотя Ш’ге наверняка это все уже выучил, а возиться с драконом у него явно получалось инстинктивно. Как и у всех прочих всадников.

— Тебя не расстроило… ну, то, как отец тебя сократил? — Ри’ко рискнула спросить об этом не сразу, наверное, спустя несколько встреч. Теппей учил Тайгу взлетать с разгона, выглядело забавно.

Ш’ге помотал головой:

— Знаешь, Тайге, наверное, сложно было бы думать обо мне «Шигехиро», я и сам-то так о себе не думаю. «Ш’ге» мне нравится.

— Ш’ге, — повторила Ри’ко. И задумалась, что же все-таки ее отец имел против Шг’е и Дж’нпея… и почему в таком случае повезло с именами Шо’ичи и Ш’узо?

Теппей и Тайга тем временем, освоив взлеты, удалялись в сторону низких зарослей. Кажется, чтобы учиться плавной посадке… Ри’ко проводила их взглядом и повернулась к Ш’ге — тот с горящими глазами следил за своим драконом.

— Ты общаешься с кем-нибудь в своем крыле? — задала она еще один мучивший ее вопрос. Ри’ко редко видела рядом с ним всадников его крыла. Зато Ш’ге по какой-то причине нравился Госпоже и королеве, и они с Тайгой часто бывали в их вейре…

— Да, конечно! — уверенно заявил Ш’ге. — Но они странные. Всадники вообще все такие странные, — он задумался и вдруг широко улыбнулся. — Особенно странный всадник Тецуи. Мне сначала вообще казалось, что его не существует! Словно он призрак, которого никто не видит.

Ри’ко нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, кто же запечатлел самого незаметного — это из-за Тецуи ведь никак не могли нормально посчитать, сколько яиц в кладке и точно ли одно пропало — Радужного дракона.

И ведь этот кто-то был из них, рос вместе со всеми. Ри’ко не могла его не знать.

— Он удивился, когда я с ним заговорил, — продолжил Ш’ге и пояснил в ответ на ее недоумение. — Всадник Тецуи. Они тоже частые гости в вейре Алекс, я его не замечал сначала. А потом случайно наткнулся на книгу, долго думал, чья она…

Ри’ко моргнула и наконец вспомнила.

— Чихиро, да? Подмастерье-Арфист?

— Ч’хиро, — поправил Ш’ге.

А потом они услышали разъяренный вопль очень недовольного Ацуши, на котором Теппей и Тайга отрабатывали пикирование, и разговор пришлось прервать, чтобы разнять драку…

«Ч’хиро», — подтвердил у нее в голове Теппей, почему-то очень довольный.

— А? — недоуменно переспросила Ри’ко. Кажется, она просто заснула вот так вот, на ограде птичника, и не упала только потому, что дракон подпирал ее со спины. И когда только успел?

«Я уточнил у Тайги, с кем его всадник. Ты довольна?»

Ри’ко покачала головой, с трудом подавив зевок. Все-таки драконы зачастую слишком уж бесцеремонно вмешивались в людскую жизнь! И так же бесцеремонно делились ею друг с другом.

Оставалось только надеяться, что подробности ее с Дж’нпеем отношений Теппей Тайге не пересказывал.

«Ему такое неинтересно, — незамедлительно ответил Теппей. — И я бы не стал».

«Тебе ведь нравится Дж’нпей, да? — улыбнулась Ри’ко, потянулась, разминая затекшую шею. Чуть не свалилась с ограды и решила перебраться на спину Теппею. — Одобряешь мой выбор?»

«Конечно, — фыркнул он, медленно поднимаясь в воздух. Он тоже устал, хотя и не показывал виду. — Ты же знаешь. Я его почти слышал… и его, и тебя. Вас обоих сразу. А Алекс кричала, чтобы я немедленно выбрал кого-то одного, боялась, что со мной что-то случится».

Ри’ко содрогнулась и обняла его за шею, прижимаясь всем телом.

«Мне повезло, что Лео вылупился сразу за мной и лишил меня проблемы выбора», — попытался успокоить ее Теппей.

«Ага, нам всем повезло», — Ри’ко широко зевнула и улыбнулась, просто так, потому что мучившая полночи тревога наконец отпустила.

Небо понемногу светлело на горизонте, когда они с Теппеем вернулись на площадку перед своим вейром.

Интересно, что принесет им новый день?

 

**6.**

Ш’ге разбудило ощущение чужого пристального взгляда, который ввинчивался ему куда-то в лоб, как драконий коготь. Как любой всадник, он проснулся мгновенно — ни следа дремной дымки, — но не стал подскакивать, только резко распахнул глаза.

Физические ощущения обрушились каскадом, словно бодрящие водопадные струи: мягкое покрывало под спиной, теплая чешуя под лапами, ноющий укус на левой лопатке, щекочущий морду кончик крыла, сладкая усталость во всем теле. Даже не сразу удалось отделить собственные ощущения от чувств дракона, пришлось встряхнуться и потереть лицо — координация движений со сна была плохая, и Ш’ге случайно въехал себе по носу. Чихнул, проморгался и повернул голову. Обстановка была незнакомая, хоть и вполне типовая для личного вейра. Пахло потом, воском и сушеными травами.

Сквозь небольшие окошки под потолком виднелось розовеющее небо. Неужели уже рассвет? Как быстро пролетело время…

Было даже как-то обидно, что Ш’ге заснул, ведь можно было еще столько всего успеть! Он со вздохом перевернулся на другой бок — и замер.

Потому что рядом сидел Ч’хиро и смотрел на него совершенно бесстрастно. Бледное лицо казалось в полумраке призрачным, почти прозрачным, как и обнаженный торс. Нестерпимо хотелось протянуть руку, дотронуться, убедиться, что это все — взаправду.

Что Ш’ге и сделал: на свой страх и риск схватил костлявое, прохладное на ощупь запястье и триумфально объявил:

— Отлично, на этот раз мне не приснилось!

Сердце от восторга колотилось в груди быстро-быстро, и стало почти жарко.

Ч’хиро в ответ приподнял брови и воздержался от комментариев. Высвободился, плотнее подоткнул вокруг пояса одеяло и перевел взгляд на лежавшую на коленях книгу: наверняка устал ждать, пока Ш’ге проснется, и занялся своими научными изысканиями. Ну или просто притворялся, что читает что-то серьезное из истории первых переселенцев, а на самом деле у него там были какие-нибудь пошлые холдовские побасенки. Ш’ге давно подозревал что-то подобное, но заглянуть в книгу ему ни разу не давали.

Он снова перевернулся на спину, зевнул и еще раз огляделся по сторонам. У дальней стены был большой шкаф и два приоткрытых сундука, плотно набитых книгами и свитками. Только это отличало жилище Ч’хиро от вейров других всадников, в остальном помещение было совершенно безликим и с виду даже почти нежилым. Не то что обиталище самого Ш’ге, куда они с Тайгой натаскали всяких прикольных ярких штук для уюта!

Судя по бесформенным плавным мыслям, его дракон еще спал. Ш’ге снова перевел взгляд на Ч’хиро и замер, просто наслаждаясь моментом.

Они оба молчали, и от этого было невыразимо уютно.

Ш’ге боялся неловкости, боялся, что придется хватать и удерживать, и что однажды он проснется в одиночестве… Или, скорее, что его отсюда выкинут еще ночью, прямо без одежды. А полет до земли без дракона стал бы долгим и печальным.

Он невольно содрогнулся.

Мягкая светлая челка, непривычно растрепанная. Белая линия горла, синеватая ямка между ключиц. Казалось святотатством пятнать эту белизну. Вот Ш’ге и не решился, только в одном месте, чуть ниже левого уха, остался след, и теперь невозможно было оторвать взгляд от этого маленького темного пятнышка. Но больше всего завораживали длинные пальцы с чистыми и аккуратными, ровно подрезанными ногтями — у самого Ш’ге под них вечно забивалась какая-то гадость. Эти замечательные пальцы осторожно перелистывали страницы, и хотелось почувствовать себя книгой в этих руках.

И вообще весь Ч’хиро был такой… такой… такой здесь, рядом и настоящий, что просто не верилось.

Пальцы замерли, и Ч’хиро посмотрел на него так, словно прекрасно знал его мысли и категорически их не одобрял. А потом вдруг протянул руку — Ш’ге аж дышать забыл, — поправил у него на шее перекрутившийся шнурок с талисманом и бесстрастно спросил:

— Ну и чего ты так улыбаешься?

Голос у него был привычно тихий и незнакомо хриплый, словно немного сорванный.

Ш’ге, только сейчас поняв, что губы и правда растянулись в глупой счастливой улыбке, пожал плечами и признался:

— Я гнался за тобой очень давно. Независимо от драконов.

Очень хотелось объявить: «Я добыл! Поймал!» — но он подозревал, что это в нем говорят эмоции Тайги, и сдержался.

Но в серых глазах все равно промелькнуло флегматичное раздражение — наиболее частое и естественное состояние духа Ч’хиро.

Внутри что-то оборвалось. Ш’ге приподнялся на локте, закусил нижнюю губу, но все же спросил прямо:

— Ты… ты действительно очень против?

Ч’хиро перевел взгляд на стену, потом медленно закрыл книгу, словно смирившись, что почитать больше не удастся. И произнес, будто через силу выталкивая слова:

— Я хотел быть Арфистом, а не вот это все.

Это не было ни «да», ни «нет» — но тут Ш’ге хотя бы знал, что ответить, потому что разговор на эту тему случался у них не впервые. Правда, так прямо, в открытую, без иносказаний, Ч’хиро признавался впервые. Он ведь был уже подмастерьем, в отличие от Дж’нпея, поэтому ему после Запечатления оказалось сложнее перестроиться и смириться с новым образом жизни.

— Да в нашем крыле половина не хотели или не собирались становиться всадниками! — заявил Ш’ге и снова пожал плечами в ответ на пристальный взгляд. — Я вот, например, случайно получился. Ю’кио родом из Холда и лишь по счастливому совпадению оказался в Вейре во время Запечатления. Ш’узо тоже из Холда, хотя его отобрали и привезли сюда еще ребенком… Всадник Сацуки — ну, это вообще особый разговор.

Ч’хиро хмыкнул и ничего не ответил, но спорить не стал. А это уже было огромным достижением!

Так что Ш’ге, вполне довольный собой, улегся обратно, поерзал на мягком покрывале и инстинктивно прислушался к ощущениям своего все еще спящего дракона.

Вот уж действительно — «случайно получился».

Воспоминания сами собой полезли в голову, как всегда в моменты, когда Ш’ге одолевало сентиментальное настроение. Но он ведь действительно не собирался становиться всадником. Вернее, сам-то он как раз очень этого хотел, мечтал тайком от наставников. Но в число Претендентов его не отобрали, вместо этого определили учеником в цех Целителей.

Но несмотря на это, когда появилась Радужная кладка, Ш’ге — тогда еще Шигехиро — очень ждал Запечатления, заранее присмотрел себе место на трибунах поближе к первому ряду, даже самому себе не решаясь признаться в теплившейся в груди надежде, что а вдруг! Вдруг все-таки выберут его!

Однако накануне Запечатления он заболел, потому что вместе с одним из Мастеров лечил лихорадку в Равнинном Холде и заразился от маленькой девочки, которой пытался помочь. Его очень ругали, что он забыл маску и перчатки, и вообще должен был соблюдать осторожность, а в итоге едва не заразил всех в Вейре — и поэтому его изолировали. Целых два дня он провалялся в забытьи, и потом еще сутки был слаб, как новорожденный птенец. И только со слов остальных учеников цеха узнал, что Вейр полон слухами и беспокойной суетой. Ведь мало того что кладка сама по себе была такая необычная, тут вам еще и случайный претендент из Холда старше обычного возраста, и главное, наконец-то новая золотая. Которая к тому же выбрала себе не всадницу, а всадника, вообще неслыханное дело! За всеми этими новостями меркло известие о том, что одно яйцо якобы потерялось.

Всего в кладке их было восемь, а вылупилось только семь дракончиков, и ни следов скорлупы, ни каких-либо других признаков исчезнувшего яйца… На Площадке рождений перерыли весь песок, осмотрели все вокруг, а потом начали спорить: не может такого быть, как яйцо вообще могло пропасть, их с самого начала было семь. Королева страшно переживала, отказывалась есть и выходить из своего вейра. Госпожа все время сидела с ней, и старшие всадники уже просто не знали, что делать. Остальные Радужные тоже беспокоились, словно тоже боялись потеряться, и старались держаться ближе друг к другу, вынудив своих юных всадников практически жить вместе.

Ш’ге не знал, верить или нет. Да и вообще не был уверен, что правда слышал все эти рассказы и что они не померещились ему в болезненном полубреде. Но еще через пару дней он понял, что больше не может лежать в четырех стенах. Странный зуд под кожей не давал покоя, нужно было выйти и поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь.

Его пошатывало от слабости, в голове шумело, и перед глазами периодически все плыло и смазывалось. Но Ш’ге все равно упрямо шел, сам толком не зная, куда, и даже каким-то чудом умудрился по дороге ни с кем не столкнуться.

А потом внезапно оказался на Площадке для рождений — пустой и сумрачной, словно заброшенной. Холодный песок под босыми ступнями казался колючим как снег. Ш’ге огляделся, неуверенно переступая с ноги на ногу, и попытался представить, как все здесь выглядело несколько дней назад, когда песок был теплым и полным разноцветных скорлупок. Он уже видел Запечатление Некоронованных, и было интересно: все прошло так же? Или каждое Запечатление особенное, единственное в своем роде?

Он не знал, сколько так простоял, и тем более понятия не имел, чего ждал. Но потом что-то потянуло его, позвало куда-то вбок, и Ш’ге двинулся в ту сторону, завернул в небольшой боковой коридор, которым редко пользовались.

И едва не рухнул прямо там, изумленно вытаращился, приоткрыв рот.

Потому что оно было там.

Драконье яйцо. Крупное, округлое, в ярко-красную крапинку. Словно дышащее. Оно лежало в углу, чуть в стороне, но все равно у всех на виду, и как вообще его могли не заметить, такое яркое и сияющее?!

Ш’ге даже не подумал о том, что, наверное, надо позвать кого-то из старших всадников, кому-то сообщить — вообще ни о чем не подумал. Только, спотыкаясь, шагнул вперед, упал на колени рядом, благоговейно протянул руку. Нерешительно, неуверенно, закусив губу и особо ни на что не рассчитывая. Просто подчинившись инстинктам и тайному желанию, провел ладонью по скорлупе, чтобы хоть раз ощутить, какая она на ощупь, ведь он всегда хотел это знать…

И в то же мгновение скорлупа просто взорвалась у него под рукой, осыпав острыми осколками, один из которых едва не попал в глаз. Ш’ге испуганно отпрянул, ошеломленный, а груда осколков снова взорвалась гейзером, и из нее прямо ему на колени вывалился дракончик. Неуклюже встряхнулся, путаясь в крыльях, вскинул голову и торжествующе взвыл: «НАКОНЕЦ-ТО! ЕДА!»

Ш’ге чуть не хлопнулся в обморок от громкого чужого присутствия в голове, незнакомого, но уже необъяснимо родного и правильного, и нерешительно замер, не зная, что делать. А дракончик укусил его за запястье — не больно, но жадно, — уставился ему в глаза, пожевал палец и потребовал: «ПОКОРМИ! Я ТЕБЯ СТОЛЬКО ЖДАЛ!» Он был довольно крупный, почти горячий на ощупь и ярко-красный, словно его чешуя раскалилась на огне или сама была живым багряно-бронзовым пламенем.

Перед глазами снова поплыло. Кажется, кто-то оказался рядом, кого Ш’ге сразу не заметил, помог ему — им — подняться, что-то сказал, наверное, успокоил или позвал за собой. Отвел на кухни, помогая избежать людных мест, дал им с Тайгой — Тайга, его звали Тайга! — немного мяса, а потом молча отвел в спальню Ш’ге и оставил там. Ш’ге не запомнил ни лица, ни голоса, только длинные пальцы с аккуратными чистыми ногтями, и долгое время был уверен, что ему это просто приснилось. Особенно когда спустя пару часов на них с Тайгой, сытых и мирно спящих, напали Предводитель, Госпожа и половина старших всадников разом.

А потом, через несколько месяцев, на первой летной тренировке нового крыла Радужных, Ш’ге наконец увидел те руки — и тут же узнал их.

И сейчас внутри все точно так же пузырилось от всеохватного счастья, как два года назад после Запечатления. Ради своего дракона Ш’ге без колебаний пожертвовал именем, не проронив ни слова под пристальным взглядом злопамятного К’геторы. И ради Ч’хиро он тоже готов был чем-нибудь пожертвовать.

В животе вдруг громко и прозаично забурчало от голода, и Ш’ге моргнул, возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас.

— Кухонный лифт сломался позавчера, до сих пор не починили, — сообщил Ч’хиро, перелистывая страницу: он снова взялся за книгу, пока Ш’ге плавал в воспоминаниях. — Придется ждать, пока наши драконы изволят нас отсюда спустить.

Если и правда так — то ждать им придется очень долго. Ш’ге, не удержавшись, тяжело вздохнул и помассировал живот.

Ч’хиро дернул уголком губ — то ли раздраженно, то ли в улыбке — и махнул рукой в сторону письменного стола:

— Там, кажется, оставались сухари.

— Эх, неудивительно, что вы оба такие тощие! — Ш’ге подхватил со стола небольшой кулек и вместе с добычей плюхнулся обратно на кровать, поближе к Ч’хиро. — Вот мы с Тайгой всегда стратегические запасы делаем.

Конечно, до Эйкичи им — к счастью — было далеко, но они все равно считали пищу очень важной частью жизни. В отличие от некоторых.

Ч’хиро с сомнением посмотрел на предложенный кулек, словно это была не его собственная еда. Но все же взял один сухарь и дернул плечом.

— По крайней мере, нас хотя бы не запечатлело на Ацуши. Это было бы слишком… хлопотно.

Как всегда, его шутки совсем не были похожи на шутки.

— Вот уж точно! — Ш’ге невольно содрогнулся, вообразив себе такие перспективы в красках.

Он с трудом представлял, как Т’цуя управляется с таким капризным и прожорливым драконом. Впрочем, Т’цуя вообще был особенным, не только благодаря своему дару.

Традиционная семья, как в Холдах, была только у К’геторы, но некоторые все равно знали своих родителей. А некоторых невозможно было не узнать. Так что все прекрасно понимали, чьим сыном является Т’цуя: для этого достаточно было увидеть, как его опекает Алекс и как тянутся к нему чужие драконы, заинтересованные возможностью поговорить напрямую с еще одним человеком помимо своего всадника.

Еще всего лишь один обитатель их Вейра обладал подобным даром, но от него Ш’ге благоразумно держался подальше.

А вот Т’цуя…

Тайга Т’цую почему-то просто обожал. Ползал иногда за ним хвостиком и что-то выспрашивал. Наверное, в какой-то мере была виновата Алекс: «потеряшку» Тайгу она первое время от себя просто не отпускала, а рядом с ней всегда был и Т’цуя.

И Ш’ге, наблюдая за ними, ощущал себя лишним. Чужим.

Привычные неприятные мысли немного приглушили пузырящееся внутри счастье. И Ш’ге, застывший с недожеванным сухарем во рту, едва не прикусил язык от неожиданности, когда у него над ухом раздался прохладный голос:

— Я прямо боюсь спрашивать, о чем ты снова так задумался. Но рискну. Мне кажется, это что-то настолько бредовое, что оно будет занесено в мой особый свиток.

Все слышали про «особый свиток» Ч’хиро, в который тот, по его собственным словам, записывал самые идиотские выходки и высказывания остальных обитателей Вейра, прежде всего всадников.

Как он утверждал, это было необходимо «для истории и в назидание грядущим поколениям».

Ш’ге поежился, дожевал и все-таки ответил, старательно разглядывая попавший в поле зрения шкаф:

— Тайга слишком привязан к Т’цуе. Не могу не думать о том, что было бы, если б его яйцо не потерялось, а осталось на Площадке рождений… и что тогда он мог бы выбрать именно Т’цую.

Даже произносить эти слова было тяжело и неправильно, они застревали в горле, и хотелось зажмуриться и больше никогда ни о чем таком не думать.

Несколько секунд было тихо, и эта тишина засасывала и повергала в отчаяние.

— Да, это определенно достойно моего свитка, — объявил Ч’хиро и продолжил прежде, чем Ш’ге, в общем-то с этим утверждением согласный, успел хотя бы для вида возмутиться: — Тайга сначала пытался свести тебя с Т’цуей, потому что считал, что это будет для тебя самым лучшим вариантом. Но передумал, послушавшись Сейджуро.

Ш’ге поперхнулся последними крошками, не без труда прокашлялся и ошеломленно спросил, утратив нить беседы:

— А он тут при чем?!

— Он глава крыла, — передернул плечами Ч’хиро с таким видом, словно это объясняло все.

Ну… в какой-то мере и правда объясняло.

Конечно, Сейджуро был самым мелким в Радужной кладке, не считая Тецуи, но при этом самым властным и бесспорным лидером.

Ш’ге на мгновение представил себя вместе с Т’цуей — и тут же торопливо замотал головой, отбрасывая эти дикие мысли:

— Да, но у наших драконов всегда все было сложно с авторитетами и субординацией.

Ч’хиро молча посмотрел на него, но Ш’ге все равно поспешил исправиться:

— Хорошо, у моего. С твоим вообще все сложно. Эй, ты сам так говорил, я всего лишь цитирую!

Занесенная для удара книжка вернулась на колени, причем Ч’хиро по-прежнему выглядел так невозмутимо, что Ш’ге засомневался, уж не померещился ли ему этот жест.

Но в любом случае спрашивать, откуда Ч’хиро так хорошо знает о мыслях и намерениях его дракона, он не рискнул. Некоторые вопросы лучше оставлять без ответа: так как-то спокойней.

Рассветные лучи стали ярче, к розовому примешался золотой, и полосы света косыми чертами падали на лицо и торс Ч’хиро, добавляя ему красок и жизни. И оттеняя маленькое пятнышко чуть ниже левого уха.

Было невыразимо здорово вот так молча сидеть рядом и есть старые безвкусные сухари из одного кулька. Ш’ге поймал себя на том, что снова улыбается, и довольно вздохнул.

— Ну что еще? — настороженно покосился на него Ч’хиро.

Ш’ге улыбнулся еще шире и показал язык:

— На самом деле ты был не против. Я почувствовал. И не отговаривайся эмоциями дракона!

Потому что то, что они испытали, было особым единением. Ощущения так сплелись, что казалось, будто он чувствует не только своего дракона, но и своего партнера, того, кого сжимал в руках, стискивал как можно крепче, чтобы не утек талой водой, чтобы остался рядом…

Когда его спрашивали, Ш’ге даже объяснить не мог, чем его так заворожил Ч’хиро. Сначала пытался подружиться, потом убедился, что это бесполезно, и пытался просто добиться внимания. И вот — наконец-то!

Ч’хиро пристально смотрел на него, словно оценивая и принимая какое-то решение. А потом просто кивнул:

— Ты прав.

Ш’ге моргнул, уверенный, что ему послышалось. И даже присвистнул от удивления:

— Ничего себе. Сам Ч’хиро почти-Арфист с кем-то добровольно согласился!

— Я бы соглашался чаще, если б вы чаще бывали правы, — парировал Ч’хиро и вернулся к книге.

Ш’ге вдруг смутился, сам толком не зная, почему — после всего-то. Потеребил край одеяла и попытался сменить тему:

— А знаешь, я ведь участвовал в пари. Ну, в том самом, про Сацуки.

Длинные пальцы замерли на страницах. Ч’хиро повернул голову и взглянул на него, как на безнадежного идиота. То есть примерно как обычно.

Ш’ге смутился еще сильнее и попытался оправдаться:

— Ну а что, я же должен был поддержать своего дракона. Показать, что я в него верю!

Многие говорили, что Сейджуро предвидел полет Сацуки за пару дней, поэтому был настороже, готовый рвануть первым. Поэтому Ш’ге и правда гордился Тайгой, что тот не растерялся и не отстал!

Ч’хиро устало вздохнул и покачал головой, наконец-то показав эмоции помимо раздражения:

— А то он этого не знает. Расплачиваться с К’нтаро и его драконом будешь сам.

— Но я же… но они же… — пробормотал Ш’ге и поник.

Он прекрасно знал, как зловредно внимателен всегда был Макото к формулировкам во всех своих тотализаторах и все ставки принимал только в письменном виде, чтобы их нельзя было оспорить. Так что как-то Ш’ге и правда не очень хорошо все обдумал…

А впрочем, и ладно. Он прислушался к ощущениям своего дракона, снова улыбнулся и, отмахнувшись от всех посторонних мыслей, о пари и не только, обхватил Ч’хиро за пояс и улегся ему на колени, глубоко вдохнув запах пота, бумаги и сушеных трав.

И Ч’хиро даже не стал его спихивать, только дернул уголком рта и перелистнул страницу.

 

**7.**

Шого добрался до своего вейра, когда уже занимался рассвет: весь остаток ночи он провозился со спусковым механизмом огнемета, пытаясь увеличить мощность залпа. Остальным он не доверял и предпочитал работать сам. Огонь и механизмы его порождения всегда его завораживали. Еще ребенком он тайком играл с огненными камнями и при первой возможности потребовал принять его в цех кузнецов.

Большинство в Вейре не одобряли этого увлечения, но Шого честно заслужил свое звание подмастерья и отказываться от достигнутого не собирался. И планировал однажды стать главным Мастером цеха: кто сказал, что нельзя совмещать несколько должностей? Тем более что «основная» Шого совсем не вдохновляла.

Он лизнул свежие ожоги на пальцах и прислушался, пытаясь понять, есть ли кто-нибудь внутри. Было слишком тихо.

Становиться всадником Шого никогда не хотел.

Вместо этого он с самого детства мечтал быть драконом — и был до смерти обижен на родителей (которых, впрочем, не знал), что те родили его человеком, слабым и уязвимым, не способным летать без чужой помощи.

И, вообще-то, когда к нему пополз по песку его собственный дракон, он собирался отказаться и отпихнуть…

Не получилось.

Как не получилось бы, например, голыми руками вырвать себе легкое или печень.

И это невыносимо бесило!

Единственный плюс во всей этой ситуации — К’гетора хотя бы не стал извращать его и без того короткое имя. Всем остальным повезло меньше.

Шого раздраженно стиснул зубы и резко распахнул дверь, вваливаясь внутрь.

— Ну и? — крикнул он вместо приветствия, отбросил в угол рабочие инструменты и закатал рукава, на всякий случай готовясь ко всему.

За день Шого сломал как минимум два носа. Но все, абсолютно все пялились на него с насмешкой и улыбались, суки! Хотя бы молчали, какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения. И угораздило же наткнуться на Т’цую! Этот красавчик вызывал ярость одним фактом своего существования. Хотелось его просто придушить или свернуть ему шею… или еще как-нибудь расправиться. Лишь бы он перестал уже так знающе улыбаться.

Шого, кипя от противоречивых — хотя почему противоречивых, весьма однозначных — эмоций, громко протопал в соседнюю пещеру.

И застыл прямо на пороге, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

Потому что вот к этому он совершенно точно готов не был.

«Доброе утро», — вежливо поздоровался в голове смутно знакомый голос, и в любой другой ситуации Шого его обладателя просто не заметил бы.

Но не в этот раз.

Пещера наполнилась звуками шуршания и возни, гнездо заколыхалось, как живое, а потом над ним поднялись и посмотрели на Шого три головы: одна смущенно, вторая флегматично, а третья со снисходительной и насмешливой любовью.

— Сама дура! — тут же рявкнул он в ответ, до боли стискивая кулаки.

Шок, ужас, недоумение, возмущение, общее нежелание принимать такую действительность ни при каких условиях — чувства смешались внутри в какой-то дикий комок, и Шого от души припечатал им Сацуки, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить, за все и сразу.

Она встряхнулась и обиженно оскалила на него зубы, потом хлестнула по плечу кончиком хвоста. Получилось больно.

Шого отдернулся и резко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, процедил, все еще не в силах поверить:

— Ну и как это произошло? — в сознание тут же потоком хлынули мысли и обрывочные картинки, и он инстинктивно вскинул ладони. — В смысле! КТО тебя догнал? ОН тебя догнал? Как он тебя догнал?! И ты позволила? То есть? Он гнался за ним? И они оба за тобой?

Шого поперхнулся, пытаясь представить эту погоню, потом резко замотал головой в тщетных попытках избавиться от слишком яркого образа, который остальные два дракона дополняли своими комментариями.

Сацуки смотрела на него с таким умилением, что он взъярился еще больше.

— А потом ты тоже гналась за ним? И снова они за тобой? Так, стоп, слишком много информации! Я не хочу всего этого знать! Заткнитесь уже, чтоб вас!

Сацуки мелодично рассмеялась у него в голове. Оба вторженца на удивление благоразумно промолчали, но тоже явно веселились, твари!

В отличие от проклятого Т’цуи, которому достаточно было прикоснуться, чтобы услышать мысли чужого дракона, Шого слышал их всегда, с самого детства. Но ответить мысленно не мог, поэтому приходилось орать вслух и выглядеть для всех окружающих идиотом. Так что неудивительно, что свой дар он ненавидел: от него было больше проблем, чем пользы.

Шого скрипнул зубами, снова потряс головой в бессильной ярости. Потом крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что, когда откроет глаза, ничего этого не будет.

Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что Сацуки хотя бы максимально закрыла от него свои ощущения — и то Ш’узо пришлось очень постараться…

«Между прочим, втроем — это очень удобно и снимает проблему выбора, — ласково прошептала она у него в мыслях. — Ты тоже подумай над таким вариантом».

— Да что б ты понимала вообще! — прорычал он, поспешно запихивая поглубже желания, в которых не собирался признаваться ни себе, ни тем более своему дракону, и распахнул глаза.

Разумеется, развратное зрелище из гнезда никуда не делось.

Сацуки поймала его взгляд и довольно вытянулась: красивая, сильная, уверенная в себе — грациозно положила голову на чужое крыло. Другие двое тоже шевельнулись, устраиваясь так, чтобы ей было удобней.

Шого молча погрозил им всем кулаком, пожалев, что оставил огнемет в мастерской, но буйство эмоций постепенно успокаивалось. Он задумчиво уставился на красную чешую, которая явно принадлежала не Сейджуро, и криво ухмыльнулся, когда его осенила приятная мысль:

— Отлично, значит, Ш’узо облажался с пари!

Сацуки прищурила розово-лиловые глаза и одобрила его мрачное злорадство.

Шого щелкнул ее по юркому кончику хвоста и в очередной раз сказал себе, что ненавидит весь мир, причем на вполне законных основаниях. Посмотрел на веселенький розовый рассвет за окном, покосился на сплетение драконов в гнезде, с чувством сплюнул себе под ноги.

И мстительно понадеялся, что вообще все, кто принял участие в пари, проиграли.


End file.
